


Miss America

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her seventeenth birthday, Sara Carter was taken from her home and shoved somewhere cold and dark for what felt like eternity. Now she's awake, and not only has fifty four years gone by, New York has changed and the man she thought was dead- the man she never imagined the same way her mother did- is alive. But does he really want to take care of her or is he following orders?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Chapter One

I gasp as my eyes snap open, instantly blinding me with bright light. I blink a few times and dart upright, seeing a room that definitely isn't mine, knowing that it isn't the room they put me in when it happened. My head snaps up when the door opens, and a beautiful woman in the nurse dress shut it behind her and folds her hands.

"Sara Carter?" She asks, her blue eyes friendly.

"How do you know my name?" I demand darkly. "Where am I?"

"You have nothing to worry about, Miss Carter. You're in a hospital in New York City." Her voice is a little too calm and relaxed for my taste, and I tense. "Please come with me. I'd like to talk to you about what happened with the SSR."

"Ladies and Gentleman, it's the Captain America show! This week we have our newest addition, issue 43!" The radio sings.

"Where am I really?" I ask slowly, staring at the radio.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand," She says, sounding genuinely concerned.

"The radio's off," I say, slowly rising to my feet and hating the way I look. It was one of the few days I could wear khakis, because women are not supposed to wear anything but skirts, dresses, or dress pants. "I listened to this episode with my mom before they came."

I see a muscle in her arm move.

"Let me ask again; where am I really?"

"Miss Carter, if you would please sit down-"

I don't think; I just run, shoving past her and ending up slamming through some sort of curtain. I try to ignore the dread in my stomach as I run through the huge warehouse- at least it looks like a warehouse- and try to ignore the yelling of men who see me. Now I wish Mom was here; that they hadn't taken her from me. Now I'm stuck who knows where with no way to contact her. Would she be happy I'm gone or too focused on hurting the men who took me? I almost don't want to find out, but I have to get out of here, no matter what it takes.

I take off out the front door, seeing bright colors flashing in the- flashing in the sky?

I skid to a stop and stare with my jaw dropped, seeing these flashing images almost like magic. I whip around and see people in these weird clothes, skin tight and showing so much skin my mother would have a heart attack.

"Miss Carter?"

I whip around and blink at the man behind me, a black eye patch over his left eye and a large dark trench coat hanging to the ground. "What's going on?" I ask fearfully, edging back slightly.

"The world sure has changed, hasn't it?" He asks, turning to look at the magic screens. "You're going to love it here."

"Where am I?" I ask, fighting hard to keep my voice from shaking.

He turns to look at me. "Like we said, you're in New York City."

I shake my head. "This isn't New York City. Mom brought me here once and it never looked like this."

The man almost looks sympathetic, but I know he doesn't mean it. Men don't care about anything but themselves- except my father, but look how that turned out. "You've been asleep, Sara. For fifty four years."

I feel like the air's been knocked out of me. "You're lying."

He nods to my side. "There's a newspaper."

I whip around and stare in shock at the date. "2015?"

"Like I said, the world sure has changed."

"How do I know this isn't just a trick?" I demand, crossing my arms stubbornly.

The man meets my eyes steadily. "I'm not big on tricking innocent children."

I tilt my chin up. "I'm seventeen. I'm not a child."

He ignores that. "My name is Director Fury. I work for SHIELD- your mother helped found it after eliminating the SSR. Coincidentally after your disappearance."

"I didn't disappear," I say coldly. "They took me."

"That's what I said." He offers a small smile. "We're willing to help you, Sara."

"I don't want help from government agents,"

Fury tilts his head. "What if I told you I'd let you see your mother?"

I go still. "She's alive?" I whisper.

Fury offers me a weird black bag. "Change clothes in the room we had set up. Then we'll talk."

…

The jeans feel weird against my skin, the material tight like panty hose but thick and durable enough to be worn separately. I do like the shoes though; Converse. They remind me of the ones Mom bought me when I was a kid.

I loved those things.

Aside from that, I'm in a basic white shirt and black bomber jacket that I fully intend to keep. These aren't like the clothes I'm used to wearing; these are actually comfortable.

It's strange.

I keep my face against the window most of the time, my mind constantly flashing to what it used to be like and comparing it to what it is now. We finally arrive at a large brown building that says Retirement Center, and my hands start to shake with anticipation.

"Remember our deal," Fury says, stopping outside a room. "Cooperation for visitation."

"Ok."

Fury nods, and ten he's stepping inside with two agents pushing me behind him.

"Excuse me, Agent Carter? I'm sorry to interrupt your visit, but we have someone who was interested in meeting you." He steps aside, and for a second I think my legs are going to drop from under me.

"Mom?" I whisper, my eyes wide.

She frowns slightly. "I'm sorry, do I know you? You seem familiar… oh! You remind me of my Sara before she left. She had the same dark curls and pale blue eyes." She smiles, happy with the memories, and I'm grateful for whoever's hand is on my back.

"What's going on?" A new voice asks, making me jump and instantly turn my attention to him.

I quickly wish I hadn't.

The man in the chair rises, and I know I would know him anywhere. Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, an almost inhuman shoulder-waist ratio. This is the man who was on TV a lot; the man who because a great American hero.

I'm staring at my father.

"Please excuse me," I manage, turning to run into the bathroom across the hall. I can hear Fury's voice calling for me, but I focus on running until I'm finally in the safety of the restroom.

I lock the door, bury my face in my hands, and burst into tears.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Steve leads Fury into the hall before flipping around to face him. "Who is she?"

"Were you and Agent Carter intimate?" Fury asks, his face not wavering.

Steve flushes a little. "That's none of your business."

"Trust me, Captain, it is."

Steve releases a breath. "Only once. Before I went after Red Skull."

Fury's head moves to the side, where the bathroom is. "Sometimes once is enough."

Steve turns to stare at the bathroom door, vaguely able to hear some muffled noises on the other side. He doesn't say anything for a long moment, his face blank as he thinks. "How long?" He asks quietly, not looking away from the door.

"Sara is seventeen. Our files say she was taken on her birthday and put on ice." Steve looks over and meet's Fury's serious gaze. "We don't know the details."

Which means she has to trust him in order for him to find out. He nods absently, his eyes far away.

"It's up to you what happens to her." Fury says calmly.

"I'll take her," Steve says instantly.

Fury nods. "I had a feeling you would say that. If she becomes a problem, call me."

Steve nods, unsure why she would be a problem. Now he has to find a new apartment, and put her in school, and update her about everything that's happened…

He slowly pulls out his phone and presses the button. "Natasha, I need a favor…"

…

I splash some cold water on my face, praying that this is just a really bad nightmare and that in a few minutes Uncle Howard will wake me up and show me whatever prank he pulled on me. I eye myself in the mirror nervously, wishing I understood. Mom's right; I have her long dark curls, a small cowlick from my father, as well as his blue eyes. She says I got a lot from him, but I highly doubt it. I never knew him to have gained something from him.

Forcing a deep breath, I open the door slowly and step into the hall, my eyes instantly landing on Steve as he leans against the wall with crossed arms.

"He told you," I say quietly. He nods once, still studying me, and I force another breath. "I assume I'm going with you?"

He nods again. "Do you want to try again?" He asks, his voice surprisingly gentle for someone with no attachment to me whatsoever.

I shake my head quickly. "No."

His lips thin a little, his eyes clearly disappointed, but I just move towards where I remember the elevator to be without looking back. I can hear him move so he's behind me, and I press the button for the first floor.

"This elevator looks different," I mutter quietly.

"A lot has changed." Steve says, stepping inside the shiny box.

"I keep hearing that," I say blandly. "How are you alive?"

Steve pauses. "The serum kept me alive. I don't know how to explain it."

I purse my lips and look away, letting my hair hide my face. "You left."

"I didn't know," He says gently.

I shake my head, not caring. My father should not be alive after forcing Mom and I to struggle and live off of Howard's money.

"You know you can trust me," He adds, eyes boring into me. I flip more hair in front of my face, not answering, and he sighs wearily. The moment the doors open I quickly dart out into the hall. "Our ride should be outside- I didn't think you'd want to be on the back of a motorcycle after everything else."

Smart. "Who's picking us up?" I ask curiously.

"A friend," He opens the door for me, and a shiny black… what I think is a car… rolls a window down, revealing a beautiful woman with blue-green eyes and fiery red hair.

"Anyone know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil," She smirks, raising an eyebrow at Steve.

"That's hilarious." Steve deadpans. "Hasn't gotten old at all from the other hundred times you've said it."

She smiles, tilting her head. "Is this her?" She asks, her eyes moving to me.

Steve rests a cautious hand on the back of my shoulder. "Sara, this is Natasha. She's a friend."

I study her carefully. "You fight together. Are you military?"

She offers a half smile. "He didn't tell you?"

I glance at him from the corner of my eye, catching his slight wince. "I found her today, Nat."

"You should have warned her," She deadpans. "Sit up front with me, kid. I'll sum it up before we get there."

"Get where?" I ask, not moving.

She smirks. "Avengers tower."

"Not yet," Steve says firmly. "I still have to explain everything that's happened."

Natasha nods once. "Fine. But that adds more to the deal."

Steve sighs, shutting his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I help you teach her," She says.

He frowns at her. "That's it?"

"Take it or leave it, Rogers."

"You don't want anything else?"

"Keep it up and I won't help you with anything else."

"Fine," Steve says irritably. "But I ride shotgun."

"Deal. Door's unlocked."

He rests a hand at my back and opens the door for me. "Where are your things?"

"I don't have anything. Someone dropped these off." I slip inside, blinking at all of the lights and buttons. "What is this thing?"

"A car." Natasha says, turning to look at me. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen,"

She frowns. "You shouldn't have been iced so young."

"Government didn't give me much of a choice."

"The government did this?" Natasha asks, her grip tightening.

"HYDRA wasn't there to do it."

Steve finishes clicking in his seatbelt before turning to me. "Do you know why they took you?"

I shake my head. "I have an idea, but nothing confirmed. Not that it would matter."

"Good news, Sara. One of the many changes to the world happens to be women's rights."

I blink. "Does that mean I can keep wearing these?" I ask hopefully.

I can see Natasha smile from the front seat. "Definitely. Do you prefer pants?"

"Let's just say most people thought Mom had a son she never talked about because she kept buying me trousers."

Steve turns to look at me. "I know where to get those if you want to go slow."

I blink, surprised. "You'd let me?"

"He's learned a lot since he woke up," Natasha says calmly. "As long as you're willing, we'll both help you."

I bite my lip nervously. I can't go back, and this doesn't mean I forgive him… "Ok."


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"This is my apartment," Steve says, opening the door for me and gesturing for me to go first. I move slowly, my eyes landing on the weird looking box on what looks like a low and unhelpful bookshelf. Around it are basic pieces of furniture, and there are a few shiny things in the kitchen that make me wonder just how much has changed. "I'll be looking for a larger one so you have your own room, so you can stay in mine until I find one."

"I already handled that," Natasha says calmly, stopping beside me. "There's one closer to headquarters and one a couple of floors above us."

Steve pauses. "I'll look at it in a minute." He follows my gaze to the weird box. "That's the TV."

I frown at the silver box under it. "What's that?"

"A DVD player," Natasha says. I stare at her blankly, and she adds, "It plays movies."

My eyes widen slightly. "How?"

Steve stops in front of me and opens some sort of case, revealing a disc. "They put it on these,"

I frown at it. "That's… really weird. Am I going to have to learn how to do that?"

Steve smiles a little. "You probably should, but I'm not going to make you."

"But I will," Natasha adds, giving me a reassuring nod. "Don't worry; it's not as hard as it looks. We'll start with VCRs."

I blink. "VCRs?"

"They also play movies, but they were replaced by DVDs." Steve explains gently.

"And Blu Ray's are replacing DVDs." Natasha says. "Those work the same as DVDs, so you won't need to learn anything new."

I nod, feeling a little dazed. "What else?"

Steve sets the DVD on the end table and leads the way to the kitchen. "The only difference in here is really how they look. There's a dishwasher too, but it's easier for me to just do it myself."

I nod, mentally noting which is which. "What about food?"

Steve lightens a little. "The food is much better. That's one really good plus."

"So is medicine, but Captain can't get sick." Nat winks at him, earning a weak glare.

I purse my lips. "Neither can I."

Natasha tilts her head. "Are you sure?"

I make eyes contact, trying to stay firm. "I don't get sick." Not the way normal people do, anyway.

Natasha frowns slightly, but I quickly turn to Steve and ask, "Where is the bathroom?"

He turns and moves towards the smaller room. "In here."

I offer a quiet thank you and shut myself inside. Even the bathrooms look different; I knew there was something off in the funeral home, but I didn't realize that there were even more changes. There's probably other things too, things Steve may still be learning about that are normal for other people my age.

I hold the sink, squeeze my eyes shut, and try to breathe.

…

"She's lying," Natasha says quietly, waiting in the kitchen with Steve.

He frowns. "About what?"

"Getting sick," Steve watches her patiently, and she clarifies. "SHe said that she couldn't get sick, but there was obviously something she wasn't saying."

He tilts his head. "If you remember correctly I couldn't trust after waking up from the ice. She's probably just overwhelmed and scared."

She sighs slowly. "True. I think after the tour I'm going to take her out and buy her some clothes."

He nods. "I'll come with you."

There's a pause.

"Does she remind you of her?" She asks quietly.

Steve doesn't say anything for a long moment. "A little," He says softly. "In other ways she reminds me of myself."

"You're worried."

"A little." He lifts his head. "I don't know what she went through. She could have lived like I did or she could have been happier than I was. She's probably lost friends. She's already seen Peggy, but her own mother doesn't remember her."

Natasha actually looks a little sad. "We'll figure it out."

He nods slowly. "I'm going to check on her. Tell the team to meet here at seven; the sooner they know what's going on, the better."

Natasha's already on her phone, and Steve takes a deep breath before moving towards the hall.

…

There are a few gentle knocks at the door. "Are you alright?"

I swallow and steel myself, tugging the door open. "I'm fine. I just needed a minute to process."

Steve nods. "Is there anything of yours from before that you want me to look for?"

I blink. "You could find things?"

He gives a small smile. "It's possible. Fury or Peg- your mother might have it somewhere."

I nod, biting my lip, and he looks at me expectantly. "Could you look for my sketchbook?"

He softens. "You like to draw?"

I shrug, my cheeks burning a little. "I like to, but I don't think I'm that good."

He smiles a little. "I draw too. Maybe you can show me your work sometime."

I nod absently. "Can we get some paper too?" I ask.

He looks at me questioningly. "We can, but I thought you wanted your sketchbook." He pauses. "Oh, is it full? I'll buy you another one."

"No, that's not what I meant. Could I have some paper to write on?"

He relaxes. "I can, but you can also put them somewhere else. Natasha might have to explain that one since I keep my writing on paper. Do you take pictures too?"

I shake my head. "I haven't tried it yet."

He smiles a little. "I think you'll like it. A lot of things can go on computers now that they're so advanced, but I'm still learning myself."

I frown. "How long have you been awake?"

Steve opens his mouth to answer, but Natasha clears her throat, making us jump. "Are you ready?"

I reach up and pretend to rub the back of my neck , feeling the chain I always have around my neck and relaxing when I touch the metal. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"Is this her?" A voice whispers.

"She looks like you," Another male voice says.

"You must be proud, Captain of America," A new voice says.

My eyes snap open, and despite ten people standing in front of me, my eyes land on a man with dark hair and eyes.

"Howard?" I ask, paling and sliding back slightly. How did he survive? What does he want from me?

Steve steps forward, looking at me curiously. "This is his son. Tony."

I swallow carefully, forcing my body to relax. "Hi." What did he teach you about me?

Tony looks confused. "Did you know my father?"

Flashes of needles and scary machines fill my mind, causing me to wince and reach up to feel the chain hidden by my waist length hair. "Something like that."

Stark frowns, but a huge man even bigger than Steve steps forward, his blonde hair hanging to his shoulders and dressed in a weird costume. "You must be Lady Sara." He says in his strange voice.

I swallow carefully. "Hi. I'm sorry, who are you?"

The giant beams, looking pleased with himself. "I am Thor, God of Thunder."

"There's only one God." I say, glancing around for help.

"Steve hasn't told you?" A man with buzzed brown hair and sharp blue eyes asks. "I thought you said she knew."

"I know what?" I demand shakily.

Steve moves closer and crouches to my level, watching me steadily as I force myself into a sitting position. "We've discovered that aliens are real," He says quietly.

I blink. "Right. And my father didn't abandon us and Howard Stark was a good man."

"I never abandoned you," He presses, looking genuinely concerned, but I don't meet his eyes. "Sara-"

"What does Howard have to do with anything?" Tony asks, effectively cutting him off. "I mean, I agree he was a piece of sh-" He backtracks at Steve's glare. "-uh, crap, but what do you know about it?"

I choose not to answer, focusing on the brown haired man. "What's your name?"

"Clint," He says, offering a hand. I hesitate before shaking it, and he nods once. "Your father's right though. There are aliens. Thor's one of them."

I eye the blonde giant carefully. "That's what you normally look like, right? You're not going to… um…"

"No, this is my true form." He says, smiling at me like I'm an old friend. "I am from Asgard."

I pause, frantically searching for the reason it's familiar. "Norse mythology. Mom had me study it a long time ago."

He nods, looking pleased.

"What about Loki?" I ask. "Isn't he a halfling?"

Everyone shifts uncomfortably.

"Sara, Loki led an attack on New York not too long ago." Steve says, rising and looking at all of the people around him. "Most of us fought him."

I purse my lips. "I'm assuming you won?"

He nods, a faint smile on his face. "Yeah, we won."

A man moves from behind the bodies into my line of sight, and I scream, smacking into the back of the couch. "What is that?" I ask frantically, curling my legs against my chest as a shield.

Steve blinks, startled, and then follows my gaze to the purple and yellow… thing… behind him. "This is Vision." He says calmly, as if that thing is always around. "He's on my team."

"I did not mean to frighten you," He says, his voice oddly… robotic. "I am an android."

I blink. "So you're a machine?" I ask carefully, slowly loosening my grip.

He nods. "I apologize. I should have been more careful when I approached you."

"It's… it's fine," I lower my arms and clear my throat. "What else?"

A pretty woman with long dark hair and eyes steps forward, tugging her red jacket tighter around her. "I am Wanda."

I blink at her accent. "You're Russian, right?" I ask, tensing a little.

She nods. "I am from Russia, but Natasha is still helping me adapt."

I glance at her, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You're Russian too," I say quietly. "You're like Dottie."

Natasha straightens quickly. "How did you know her?" She demands, her voice holding a threat.

"Natasha," Steve protests.

Before she can say anything I bolt, vaulting the couch and somehow managing to break out of the door.

"Sara!" Steve calls, and I flinch and speed up. I haven't pushed myself this much since they took me, and I'm not about to be caught by surprise.

I make it to the end of the hall and slam my fist through the window, ignoring the stinging in my hand as I crawl through and jump over the railing.

"Sara!" Steve yells, sounding panicked, but I've survived a lot worse than a six story drop. I feel the wind in my hair, and I let myself enjoy the weightlessness and feeling of flying-

Someone grabs me around my waist and brings me quickly to the ground, the smell of ozone burning my nose. "Let go of me," I hiss, struggling and faintly hearing footsteps as people rush over.

"Lady Sara, we do not wish to hurt you." Thor says from behind me.

I do the only thing I can think of; I turn around and punch him in the face.

Hard.

He stumbles back, slightly shocked, and I shove his arm off and run through the streets, hearing a curse and a single set of footsteps following me. I try a turn and skid to a stop, seeing the dead end, and I whirl around to see Steve blocking my exit, looking at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asks, sounding so sincere that I want to believe him.

"Stay away from me," I order, stepping back and trying to calm down. You're going to get out. You're going to get out.

"Talk to me," He orders, moving closer. I move quickly, trying to hit him, but he snags my wrists and forces me to stop, his grip almost painful.

"How could you?" I demand, finally meeting his eyes. His widen slightly, seeing the tears that escaped, but I refuse to let them be a weakness. "After everything they've done, you're going to trust them?"

"What are you talking about?" He asks incredulously.

"They tried to kill Mom," I manage, my voice breaking slightly. "Why would you even think about-"

"Slow down," He says gently, studying me carefully. "Who tried to kill your mother?"

"Dottie," I say quietly. "She- you don't even know what she tried to do. Why would you-"

He releases a breath. "The Russians aren't a threat anymore. Natasha is loyal to the US, I promise."

I swallow, remembering what Mom said. He can't lie. "What about the other one? Wanda?"

"In the process of gaining citizenship." He says evenly. "I don't know what you saw that made you hate them, but-"

"I told you. They tried to kill Mom," I say firmly, deciding not to say the other half.

His eyes narrow slightly, though I maintain eye contact. "You're a terrible liar."

I blink, slightly off guard. How did he- nevermind. Tactician. "You're supposed to be smarter than that. Why did you try to believe them?"

"They proved to me that I can trust them," He says firmly. "They aren't going to hurt you."

I pull away, unable to meet his eyes, and I sense him turn to look at someone.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Wanda says, and I glance up to see her looking crushed. "I had no idea I would affect you so badly, but if you were raised in that time period… I am sorry. I should have been more careful."

I swallow and nods, and she smiles and offers a hand. I can feel Steve's eyes on me, and I shake it quickly.

"I didn't think you would run of," Natasha says, and I take it to be her version of an apology. "Dottie was someone we all had heard about. SHe failed to kill Peggy Carter- your mother- and I didn't think you would know about that."

"I overheard her talking about it," I whisper. "I wasn't supposed to know."

Steve sighs beside me. "Do you always break the rules?"

"Based on what I've been told, I get it from you."

"You do," Natasha says flatly, earning a glare from Steve. "You can trust me, Sara. I'll try to help you with it."

I shake my head. "It doesn't matter. He should be dead now anyway."

"Who?" Steve asks forcefully.

Natasha glares at him warningly. "Don't answer unless you want to."

"Nat-" He protests, but her eyes darken enough for him to back off.

I bite my lip contemplatingly. "A man tried to kill me before I was taken." I say quietly, glancing at Natasha. "He was Russian. All I can remember was that he had a metal arm."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"You have to tell her," Natasha hisses, standing next to Steve in the kitchen while the other Avengers talk among themselves. He told Sara to go to sleep earlier, knowing that the shock would catch up to her, and almost immediately he received a call from Fury ordering him to make sure she's stable.

"No," Steve says strongly.

"Steve,"

"No," He repeats, still not looking at her and grabbing a pan.

Natasha grabs his arm, and he stops and finally meets her eyes. "She deserves to know," She says quietly, her eyes unwavering.

"We'll handle it when we get there," He says, gently tugging out of her grip and moving around her to open the fridge.

"And she'll hate you when she finds out." Natasha practically hisses.

"Right now he's missing," He says, using some of his Captain America voice. "When we find him, we'll explain, but I'm not adding more to this when she's already shaken up." He start cooking, and Natasha rolls her eyes before glancing in the living room to see everyone looking at them. She shakes her head and joins the others, making Steve sigh as he turns his attention back to the meal.

...

I slowly peel my eyes open, aware of the warm blanket over me and the white room. I blink a couple of times and glance around, instantly seeing a strange-looking giant box. Without thinking I scream, and then there are loud footsteps before Steve bursts into the room, in sweats and a white shirt with his shield on his arm.

"Are you alright?" He asks, scanning the room for intruders.

I release a slow breath. "I'm sorry. I forgot about… everything. I shouldn't have screamed."

Steve relaxes. "It's ok. Clint and Wanda will stop by later; they want to make sure you're handling everything well."

I nod, kicking off the covers and instantly reaching to touch the chain around my neck. "That's fine. Is Natasha coming?"

He blushes a little. "She slept in the chair. She's getting ready before she comes back."

I try not to think about that too much.

He sets his shield in the hallway and smiles reassuringly. "Come on. I'll make breakfast."

I slip on a better top and force myself to my feet, padding barefoot into the kitchen and watching him tug out a box. "What is that?" I ask curiously, standing next to the stool nervously.

"Pancake mix," He frowns at me. "Go ahead and sit down, Sara."

I sit down slowly, trying not to frown at the old habits coming back. "Do you need me to help?"

He shakes his head, and the door opens, revealing Natasha leading Clint and Wanda into the apartment. "Honey I'm home," She deadpans.

I frown, confused, and Steve sighs wearily. "Are you hungry?"

She shrugs, sliding onto the seat beside me. "Sure." She turns to me. "How are you?"

I blink. "I'm alright. You?"

She grins. "I'm good. Thanks." She turns to Steve, catching him looking at us. "Anything exciting happen?"

"She screamed, but afterwards she's been fine," He offers me a reassuring smile. "I think we're going to show her today."

"Steve," Natasha says darkly, making me tense, but no one seems to notice.

"Barton," He calls, instantly catching the archer's attention from the living room. "Show her the video from the Battle of New York."

"Now?" Natasha demands.

"She needs to know, Natasha."

She grumbles under her breath, moving to sit next on the couch, and Steve seems to sag slightly.

I look at Wanda worriedly, but she only smiles and takes her seat as Clint follows Natasha out of the room.

…

I blink.

"Are you alright?" Wanda asks worriedly, watching me carefully.

I nod slowly, swallowing carefully. "Yeah, I just… need to process…"

"Are you sure this won't give her nightmares?" Nat asks, looking at Steve worriedly.

Steve pauses. "No," He admits. "But at least now she knows. Are you sure you're ok?"

I swallow and nod again, rising shakily to my feet. "I'm going to get some water."

"I can get it," Steve says, quickly shifting, but I shake my head. He sags a little, but nods as he settles back. I feel his gaze on me as I enter the kitchen, and I rummage through the cupboards and listen to them talk quietly.

"It was too soon," Natasha hisses.

"She needed to see it," Steve says calmly. "She probably would have been angrier if we had kept it from her."

"You're such a hypocrite. You won't tell her about your best friend, but you'll tell her about a modern battle that would terrify her?"

"Natasha-"

"No," She says, and I glance up to see her standing in the doorway.

"Hi," I offer quietly, turning back to the cupboards.

There's a pause. "I know that was probably difficult, but there's a lot more you haven't heard about, and that's only the wars."

I turn to her with wide eyes. "There's more than the Vietnam War?"

Natasha blinks. "That's right, you were alive then… well, North Vietnam won."

I nod carefully. "Ok… what else?"

"Terrorism, 9/11… We should talk about this in another room." She glances at Steve, and I peek over to see him look away, blushing slightly. "Let's go into the bedroom and talk about this."

I force a deep breath and nod, following her down the hall. She shuts the door behind us and faces me. "I'm only doing this because Steve insisted on showing you the New York footage, and it's easier to explain everything now."

I release a slow breath. "Tell me."

…

I stare at the screen intently, clicking the down arrow as I scan the page.

"You learned how to use that pretty quickly." Clint says, watching me closely.

"So has Steve," Natasha adds, smirking at him. "He just thinks something's going to come out of it."

"You know what, Romanoff?" He asks, raising an eyebrow, but all she does is smirk. "And don't most young people learn quickly?"

Natasha shrugs.

"I'm reading," I say absently, not taking my attention from the computer.

"What are you reading?" Steve asks curiously, and I glance up at him to see him looking sincere.

"The war on Afghanistan. The details, anyway. I want to understand what's going on."

Steve nods, looking lost in thought. "Have you looked into Syria yet?"

My fingers still. "Syria?"

"That doesn't have anything to do with us," Natasha protests.

"But she should know. It's war strategy."

I tune them out, starting to search for Syria. "Mom kept me up to date in the past. It would bother me if I didn't look at it."

Steve grins at Natasha, who rolls her eyes.

Wanda rises to her feet. "I think we should go. I am sure Sara needs to adjust still."

"I'll stay," Natasha offers, glancing at Steve. "We need to look at that apartment."

I sag a little, leaning back. "How do you turn this off? Is it this button?"

Wanda leans over my shoulder. "Yes. You are a fast learner, Sara."

I shift uncomfortably, touching the chain around my neck. "Thank you."

Wanda smiles, and Clint nods once as he follows her out.

Natasha rises gracefully. "You should finish getting ready. I didn't give you much of a chance to get dressed."

I glance at the sweatpants I wore to bed. "I changed a little," I say awkwardly.

She smiles. "That's true, but I'm sure you'd rather put on better clothes to look at the apartments."

I bite my lip, nodding. "Ok. I'll be right back." I force myself to my feet and fight a wince, feeling some pain in my head, but I shove it aside as I shut myself into the room. I quickly change and reach for the door, but the room spins, and I stumble, falling to the ground as the world darkens.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this!! I hope you guys like it and feel free to comment!

Chapter Six

"Remember, this is our little secret," Howard says, working on something on his machines while I sit on a table.

I wince, toying with the chain around my neck. "Would Mom be angry?"

"Most likely." He turns to me, the needle in his hand making me flinch. "This is going to hurt a little, but I'm sure you can handle it. If the serum is in your blood, this will enhance it slightly."

"You always say that," I say quietly.

"Arm," He orders, holding out his free hand.

I cringe, giving my hand to him, and the second he starts injecting his serum I scream, trying to fight back, but one of his assistants grabs me and holds me still as I thrash around, sobbing and begging him to stop and leave me alone.

My eyes snap open, and I gasp for breath as the heart monitor beside me beeps quickly. I look around to see Steve sitting beside me, watching me worriedly as I slowly force myself to relax.

"I thought you said you didn't get sick."

I jump slightly, glancing at the door to see Natasha leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed, her face carefully void of emotion.

I reach up to touch my chain and pause, not finding it. "Where's my necklace?" I ask, starting to panic a little and hear the heart monitor jump with it.

Steve puts a hand on my arm. "I have it. It's perfectly safe."

I shake my head. "I need it back. Please." He looks confused, but he takes it out of the pocket of his blue jacket and hands it over. I relax the second I touch the chain, slipping it over my head and touching it again out of habit. "Thank you," I say quietly.

"I thought you said you didn't get sick." Natasha repeats, unamused.

"Natasha," Steve says gently, but there's no force to his words.

"I don't," I say quietly. "Not the way everyone else does. The problems I have are… side effects."

"Side effects?" She repeats, looking a little confused.

"From what?" Steve asks, and if I didn't know that I'd only met him yesterday I would think he actually cared.

I shake my head. "I don't want to talk about it." I say firmly.

He sags slightly, nodding, and then a man walks in wearing a lab coat, carrying a clipboard.

"She's fine. Vitals are completely normal, and there are obvious signs of the serum in her blood," He glances at me. "There was something strange in her system though."

"What?" Steve asks before I can say anything.

"We don't know. It looks like some sort of serum, but it isn't anything like yours. It looks almost like a steroid, except designed to enhance what little traces of serum are already in her blood."

I bite my lip as his eyes land on me. "Do you know who put it there?" He asks, and I don't know if he's talking to me or to the doctor.

"We can't find any obvious signs, but with a bit of her blood we can create an antidote that will wipe it from her bloodstream."

"Do it," Steve orders. The man nods and walks away, and Steve faces me sternly. "Do you know who did this to you?" He demands.

I say nothing.

"Sara," He warns.

I still don't answer.

He sighs roughly, running a hand through his hair.

"How much is this going to hurt?" I ask, hoping to distract him.

He pauses. "What?"

"I don't know what other tests they need before they can take my blood," I explain, a little nervous. "So how painful is it?"

He blinks, a little off guard. "They don't need any other tests. It doesn't hurt." He pauses, debating. "More women have become doctors, and there are a lot of men who are nurses. You don't have to wear dresses. The medicine is a lot better too. It won't hurt."

I nod, dubious, and then I glance over to see Natasha studying me carefully.

"How long have you had it?" She asks finally.

I frown, reaching up to toy with the chain. "Had what?"

"The necklace." My fingers still, and she presses on. "You panicked when it was gone. How long have you had it?"

I force my hand back to my lap. "Mom gave it to me before I started school. I only take it off when I have to."

Steve tilts his head curiously. "What's in the locket?"

I tense. "It's really none of your business," I say coldly, internally wincing. Mom would have a fit if she saw me being this disrespectful, but I don't trust him.

Steve's eyes turn sad, but he reaches down and hands me a book. "I called in a few favors. This should be your old sketchbook."

I take it cautiously, flipping somewhere in the middle and landing instantly on a sketch of Mom. She was reading a book and didn't realize I was drawing her, but when I showed her later she loved it. I take a shaky breath and touch the page with a trembling hand, and Steve clears his throat slightly.

"I'm going to visit her today," He says quietly, making me look at him. "I think you should come."

I shake my head, shutting the book carefully. "She won't remember me."

"You won't know unless you try," He tilts his head slightly, watching me a little too closely. "Come with me. I'll take you somewhere to eat and then we'll go look at those apartments."

I force myself to nod, and he relaxes, smiling slightly. I look over at Natasha worriedly, but she nods, clearly deciding to drop the subject. "Are you coming with us?" I ask, keeping my eyes on her.

She blinks, but I can tell she's startled. She glances at Steve, and I can sense him nod once. "I think it's better if I stay." She says casually, offering a small smile.

"Come with us," Steve say gently, and I fight to keep myself emotionless. "She's wanted to meet you anyway."

I blink, surprised at that, but Natasha keeps her eyes on Steve's. "Ok," She says quietly, softening, and I mentally go through every interaction between them that I've seen. Before I can think about it too much someone clears their throat, and Natasha steps aside to reveal a man in a matching green shirt and pants.

"Miss Carter, please follow me and we'll take some blood," He smiles reassuringly, and Steve rises, taking my arm and helping me rise. I notice that someone changed my shirt and took off my shoes, forcing me in a white top with a mostly open back, and Steve follows me into the hallway.

"Those are called scrubs," He whispers, nodding to the man's clothes. "Most doctors are required to wear them."

I nod, letting that sink in- especially when we pass a woman in purple- and sit on the chair, watching Steve lean against the wall and cross his arms.

I barely feel anything when the needle goes in, surprising me, and Steve smiles as I look at him with wide eyes.

"I told you a lot has changed," He says calmly.

I blink, nodding absently, and let my mind wander to Howard's checkups.

A lot has changed.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

"You look just like my daughter," Mom says, lying on the bed and watching me closely.

I swallow carefully. "My name is Sara."

"So was hers," She smiles, reaching out and taking my hand. "You must be so proud, Steve."

I don't look at him. "Do you miss her?" I ask, keeping my voice curious even though I don't want to ask.

"Sara," Steve protests gently.

"It's all right." Mom says, smiling at me. Steve looks a little irritated, shifting uncomfortably, but relaxes when Natasha touches his arm. Interesting. "Sara was always brilliant. You would have been proud of her, Steve." She glances to him briefly before focusing on me again. "She was an amazing artist. She had her father's heart and strategy skill, and she never backed down from a fight."

I feel Steve's eyes on me. "Wow," I'm not sure what to say. Saying one thing could sound vain, and I don't think degrading myself would help Mom.

"Did she get into a lot of fights?" Steve asks.

I wince as Peggy turns her head to face him. "Quite often. I've dealt with quite a few calls about my daughter fighting." She turns back to me. "I do miss her. I regret that she never got to live her life, similarly to her father." SHe cuts a glance at him. "Though he managed to survive."

Steve smiles, and I notice his hand must be on Natasha's back. "What would you do if she survived?" He asks curiously, but I feel the weight of his question squeezing my chest like a vice.

Mom smiles, her eyes tearing up slightly. "She's gone, Steve. She's not coming back."

"But if she could-" Steve tries.

"What happened after she left?" I cut in quickly. As much as I want her to remember, I can't put her through that. She's accepted everything.

She thinks it over. "Howard was acting rather… odd. He spent all of his time working in his labs, even as his son was born."

"Anthony," I say quietly.

She nods. "Angie and I enjoyed watching him. He was always so curious, and he admired Steve more than everything." Her smile fades. "Howard pushed him aside. I don't know everything that happened, but I knew Tony started to resent Captain America and that Howard spoke almost nonstop of finding him. Tony deserved better."

I nod, reaching up and toying with the chain.

"She wore a necklace," Peggy says suddenly, making me freeze. "I gave it to her a long time ago. She swore to only take if off when necessary."

"What was in it?" Steve asks quickly.

"Did she ever meet Tony?" I ask, cutting him off before he can say anything else.

Mom shakes her head. "No, she died before he was born."

I glance over to see Natasha sending me a knowing look, and I have to look away. It's almost as if she'll know everything if she stares at me too long, and I don't think I need to test that theory. "That's a shame," Natasha murmurs, but I don't miss the warning.

Steve clears his throat. "Why don't we leave so you can rest?"

Peggy scoffs. "I do not need to rest."

"I know," Steve says, smiling, and I see some of the old affection. I glance over to see Natasha looking completely blank, and I wonder how long this has been going on. If she said no to coming because of Steve's lingering feelings for Mom… no wonder she's cautious. He rushes to do whatever Mom needs.

He's going to break her heart, just like he broke Mom's.

"We'll be back soon, Peg," Steve says, briefly squeezing her hand before resting it on Natasha's back. "Are you ready?" He asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I force myself to my feet, and Mom smiles. I force myself to turn and walk away, my mind reeling as I lean against the wall of the elevator and squeeze my eyes shut.

"- her, then don't drag me around like one of your showgirls." Natasha hisses as she steps inside.

"That's not what I'm doing," Steve says, his voice low and even.

"You're a terrible liar, Rogers," Natasha whispers coldly.

"Stop," I snap, making them both turn to me. I rub my temples, trying to focus though the pain in my head. "Just… stop for a minute," I mutter.

"Are you alright?" Steve asks worriedly. He turns to Natasha, but she's already on her phone and talking rapidly. "Just hang on. We'll get you to the Avenger's compound and get you the antidote before we go out to eat."

I manage a nod, and Steve holds my arm gently as he guides me to Natasha's black Mustang.

"We're hurrying."

…

I blink at the brown haired, brown eyed man in front of me. "So you were exposed to gamma radiation and turned into a giant green monster?"

"The Hulk," The man says, continuing to check my blood pressure. "Steve mentioned that you saw the Battle of New York?"

I nod, remembering. "So you need to avoid stress?" He makes an affirming noise. "Why are you here then?"

"The Hulk can be useful as long as someone's there to help us keep control." He says calmly before turning to the table across from me. "This shouldn't hurt."

I wince. "I've heard people say that before, and it's always hurt."

"You mean the people who injected you?" Steve asks, leaning against one of the metal tables with crossed arms.

"I have found no indication of injections in Miss Roger's medical history," A female voice says from the ceiling.

I jump, jerking around, but I don't see anything.

"That's FRIDAY." Bruce says calmly, not looking at me. "She replaced JARVIS after we turned him into the Vision."

"How did he survive so long?" I ask, startled.

Bruce seems to catch what I said. "Oh, not that Jarvis. Tony created a computer combined with artificial intelligence. We tried to create a complete artificial intelligence system, but it didn't… work out."

"Ultron," Steve says firmly. "He tried to destroy the human race."

"But we won," Tony chimes, waltzing into the room. "Want me to inject her for you?"

"No," I say quickly, my muscles tensing.

Steve looks at me carefully as Tony looks startled. "I know I have a reputation, but I wouldn't hurt you," He says, sounding a little confused.

I clear my throat. "That's not what I'm worried about."

Tony's gaze turns calculating as Bruce turns with the needle in hand. "Whenever you're ready."

I take a deep breath and nod, and the moment the needle punctures my skin I start screaming.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! I usually don't add any notes because I'm not sure what to say, but I hope you like the chapter!

Chapter Eight

I keep screaming, trying to fight out of Bruce's strong grip as Steve rushes over and pins my arms down. "Tony, get her legs!" He orders, still holding me down.

"Keep her still," Bruce calls, gripping my arm tighter in an effort to keep it still. "If the antidote goes anywhere other than her vein, we could have serious problems."

Tony grabs my legs, putting his weight onto them. "What's happening to her?"

"Mom," I sob, trying to break free. "Mom,"

"Sara," Steve says, sounding soothing. "It's ok. Everything's ok. We need you to stop fighting, sweetheart. Ok?"

"He's going to hurt me," I cry, squeezing my eyes shut. I keep seeing Howard coming towards me, the needles and syringes and more coming at me, and I cry harder, struggling as much as possible.

"Who is?" Steve asks calmly, but I shake my head, crying harder.

"Steve, I'm going to have to sedate her."

"No!" I panic, fighting harder. I'm barely thinking at this point. "They'll kill me like Daddy!"

"You need to calm down," Steve says soothingly. "Think of your Mom."

I force myself to take deep breaths, remembering her when I was little and she was kicking rear in the SSR. I feel myself calm down, and Steve's grip relaxes as I open my eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asks, keeping his voice calm, and I can tell he's had the panic attacks too.

I nod, swallowing carefully as I slowly sit up. "We're going to look at apartments?"

Steve hesitates, but I maintain eye contact until he finally nods. "I'll go get Natasha."

I pretend I don't see Tony and Bruce exchange a look.

…

"Ok, so clearly you don't like the one in your building," Natasha says, glancing at me, and I wince. I had another mini-panic when I walked in, and Steve had to guide me outside and help me calm down. "But I figured you'd like this one better anyway, so here," She unlocks the door and shoves it open, and I instantly move towards the floor-to-ceiling window, overlooking the water.

"I take it you like the view?" Steve asks, and I glance over to see a faint smile on his lips.

I turn back to the window against my will. "It never changed."

Steve instantly catches the double meaning. "Did you have a view before?"

I pause. "Not really, but when I stayed with Howard he gave me a room with one. I kept asking to stay." Even though he ran tests on me. It was the only nice thing he did.

Steve nods, looking thoughtful as he looks at the kitchen. "Did your mom teach you a lot?"

I finally drag myself back and move towards him, keeping an eye on the window at all times. "More than you'll want to know."

He looks slightly amused, and I scan everything before nodding once. "I like it." I don't know how to use some of this stuff, but I like it.

"I talked to Stark. He might be able to install FRIDAY so you have some security."

Steve hums, glancing at the hallway. "Where to next, Romanoff?"

She matches his smirk, brushing past him. "There's a master, guest, and one I think Sara will like." She shoves open one door. "Here's the master."

I stay outside, waiting on Steve to explore as I look longingly out the window. Sometimes when I was little Mom would take me to the beach and let me play, but then she stopped, talking about a Soviet shooter. I was too young to understand, but now…

"Sara?"

I blink, turning to look at Steve's concerned face. "I'm sorry?"

He nods towards the room across the hall. "Natasha said this is yours."

I nod once, hesitating only a split second before pushing the door open. Large windows, white bed, a kind of large closet, and another TV.

"Wow," I breathe, instantly moving and practically shoving my face in the window.

Steve huffs out a light laugh. "You really like water, don't you?"

"I draw it whenever I can."

He smiles, catching my gaze in the reflection. "Maybe I'll take you sometime."

I nod hesitantly, making him relax slightly, and I faintly hear light footsteps walking away. Natasha.

"In the lab," Steve says quietly. "You said we'd kill you like Daddy."

I squeeze my eyes shut. "Don't."

He presses on. "Has someone tried to kill you?"

I send him a sharp glare. "Of course."

He pauses. "And calling me Daddy?"

I turn away, focusing on the crashing of the waves. "I was young."

"Sara," Steve starts quietly.

"I'm not saying I trust you." I say firmly. "Or that I want anything to do with you. But… I can try to be friends with you."

Steve watches me carefully. "Why?" He asks finally.

I bite my lip. "You haven't… acted like I thought you would."

"I've changed since then."

I don't answer, because I haven't. "I'm offering you one chance. Mess it up and you're done."

Steve nods, offering a small smile. "Deal. What do you think about the house?"

I glance out the window again. "I like it."

He smiles. "I'll go sign the paperwork."

…

I slowly blink my eyes open, the sunlight streaming into my new bedroom and causing me to smile, seeing the water sparkle. After a long moment of just staring, I force myself out of bed and stretch before padding into the living room.

"I don't care who she is, we can't risk having an unstable teenager at the compound," Fury says calmly, making me freeze before I can get in. I slip farther back and stay silent, listening intently.

"She's not unstable," Steve says, his voice slightly firm. "She's going through a lot right now."

"Are you sure about that? After it taking you and Stark to hold her down so the antidote went where it was supposed to?"

"She was in pain," He says simply. "I've been watching her. She's not showing any signs of instability."

"Not yet," Fury says blandly. "It's only been a week."

"I'll keep an eye on her."

"Make sure you do," I hear footsteps move farther away. "We'll be in touch."

I swallow carefully, moving back towards my room. I was wrong.

Steve Rogers is not my friend.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading :) I hope you all like the chapter and please don't hold anything against me.

Chapter Nine

"You slept in late," Steve says, smiling at me as I finally walk into the kitchen with my sketchbook in hand. He's already dressed, and I can only imagine how early he woke up when I was awake around six.

"Yes," I clip, moving towards the fridge and tugging it open. I notice too late that it's practically empty, and with a barely concealed growl I shove the door closed.

Steve clears his throat slightly, and with a glance through my hair I can tell he's uneasy. "I was thinking about going out for breakfast and then going to see your mother," Steve says, watching me carefully as I drop on the bar stool. If I close my eyes I could imagine that I've always been here, and that the Avengers didn't help us move furniture last night, but I wouldn't be able to ignore Steve that way.

"I'd rather not," I clip, flipping to a clean page. I don't trust him. Fury may be right about my stability being important, but Steve is the one acting like he cares to gain control.

And I know what happens to people when they have too much control.

He frowns a little, his brows furrowing. "Why don't you want to see her?"

"The last thing she needs is to relive my life." I glance over as the knob twists, and Natasha walks in carrying a bunch of groceries.

"Natasha," Steve chides, rushing over and taking them from her. "I told you I was going to go out."

"I figured I'd handle it," She says dryly, sliding beside me and watching me focus on my sketch. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you," I say neutrally, not looking up. She's still here; either there's more to this deal than I thought, or there's more to their relationship than I expected. It doesn't bother me too much, but seeing my father with someone who isn't my mother… I'd never expected to see him at all, let alone in a relationship- if I'm right about them.

I sense Natasha and Steve exchange a look, and then I flinch when a hand lightly touches a curl. "Have you always kept your hair long?" She asks casually.

I nod, forcing my muscles to relax as I briefly touch the chain around my neck. "It has to be long to pin it up."

Natasha frowns a little. "You haven't been pinning it up."

"I prefer to leave it down."

She tilts her head in confusion, but doesn't say anything.

Steve does. "You said you preferred to wear pants, but you were raised in the 50s, right? Why don't you sound like them?"

I shift a little. "Mom wanted me to be a lady, not a rebel."

Natasha raises an eyebrow. "I'm a little impressed since Peggy Carter was so-" I send Natasha a sharp glare. "Oh please, you know your mother was a rebel."

I turn back to my book and ignore them.

"How are you?" Steve asks gently.

"I'm fine," Natasha says casually. "Are you going to see Peggy?"

Steve glances at me, but I keep my eyes on the paper. "I think she needs to keep seeing her mom."

"You're assuming she'll tell you everything about me." I say simply. "If you're going to see anyone, go out with Natasha and leave me out of it."

Steve flinches slightly. "Sara-"

I open my mouth to snap at him, but the door behind me opens, revealing an out of breath Sam.

"We found him," He breathes.

Steve straightens. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Tony ran him through the system and everything."

Steve's already moving to the door, grabbing his navy jacket. "Natasha, stay with Sara. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Natasha nods once. "No problem."

"What's going on?" I demand, crossing my arms.

"Stay here and do what Natasha says," Steve says dismissively, shutting the door before I can say anything else.

I spin to Natasha.

"No," She says coldly.

"Tell me what's happening."

"This has nothing to do with you," Natasha says harshly. "Go into your room and stand there until I come for you.

I purse my lips and disappear into my room, leaving her to unload her food while I lock the door behind me and drop my book on the table. I find the latch and pop it open, glancing down to see a pipe. Not my first choice, but it'll work. I carefully slip through the window, drawing the sleeves of my jacket over my palms and sliding down as silently as possible. I drop carefully to my feet and hear the faint sound of distant footsteps- and they're getting closer. I crouch behind the dumpster and watch the man with the metal arm skid to a stop, pinning back around, except now I can see his face.

His hair hangs to his neck, and above dark stubble are terrified dark eyes.

Terrified?

"Bucky!" Steve skids to a stop, staring at him with wide eyes. "Buck, it's me."

My breath rushes out in a choked breath. Steve knows the man who tried to kill me.

Bucky says nothing, still waiting nervously.

"You're my best friend," Steve tries again, and I wince at the pain in my chest. My mind flashes to every moment I've seen him, every moment he's tried to kill me, and I bite my lip to hold back any emotion

"I remember," The man says quietly, and I can finally take a deep breath. I've never heard him speak. He might be changing… but I can't risk it.

I jump out from behind the dumpster, moving towards his side.

"Sara!" Steve yells, sounding startled.

Bucky spins around and shoots, landing a bullet into my gut. I choke, dropping to the ground, and I meet Bucky's wide eyes.

"You," He whispers. I feel tears fall, but I don't care. "I remember you."

"Sara!" Steve yells, and I hear him moving towards me.

Automatically Bucky scoops me into his arms and darts into the shadows, and I hear Steve yelling as I slip into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a slight mistake in the last chapter, but I think this should fix it. Hopefully you guys like it!

Chapter Ten

"We found him," Sam Wilson says, leaning in the doorway and slightly out of breath. I don't know Sam; he clings to Steve like he's a shield and doesn't speak to me at all. I don't trust him, but his eyes are a strange mix of relieved and worried.

"Sara."

My eyes snap open, and I instantly bite back a scream and try to crawl away when I see Bucky Barnes staring right at me.

"Careful," He says, catching my arms gently and holding me still. "You've been shot in the stomach. I took it out, but that doesn't mean you're healed."

"Why?" I demand, sending him my darkest glare.

He meets my eyes unflinchingly. "Promise me you're not going to do anything stupid, and then we'll talk."

I scan the room. There are plenty of windows and a door, making me think this is an abandoned apartment building. I use my hearing to try and find the waves, but they're much fainter than they were before. I probably don't have anywhere to jump, especially with a bullet wound still healing… "Deal."

He carefully moves back, eyes a little haunted as he watches me, and I maintain eye contact as I slowly move into a seating position. I inch back until I touch a cushioned strip, and I wait.

"How do you know Steve?" He asks quietly, looking at me worriedly.

I maintain eye contact, not answering.

Barnes licks his lips nervously. "He was my best friend." He says quietly. "We grew up together in Brooklyn. I remember growing up, and taking care of him before… and when he became Captain America."

I still don't speak, my mind reeling slightly. No one knows Steve Rogers' past like Bucky Barnes, and I'm not sure what he's talking about, but I can't let him get to me.

Barnes tilts his head slightly. "He panicked when you jumped out at me," He says quietly.

My muscles tense against my will.

"How do you know Steve?" He repeats quietly.

"Am I being interrogated?" I ask calmly.

Something in his gaze shifts, turning his dark eyes more curious. "You're too young to know about interrogations."

"Natasha Romanoff wasn't."

He pauses, the focus leaving his eyes for a moment. "The woman with red hair," he says quietly. "Natalia Romanova."

I tense, waiting for him to go into a rage, but he remains calm and stable. "Why am I here?"

"Steve was worried about you," He says quietly, holding his metal wrist with his hand and drawing his knees up as he zones out. "You two are connected somehow, and I hurt you."

"It's not the first time," I say quietly. He lifts his head, looking at me, and I force myself to press on. "How did you know my name?"

Barnes stills, his muscles tense. "I remembered it," He says carefully. "I was sent to kill you a long time ago, Sara Carter."

I swallow carefully. "How much do you remember?"

"More than I expected," He smoothly rises to his feet. "Lie on the couch. I need to check on the bullet wound."

I carefully stand, supporting myself with the chair. "How much is more?"

He purses his lips, waiting until I lie down before cautiously raising my shirt to the wound. "I remember bits and pieces of kills, but usually when I can't sleep. I was sent after you… in the beginning. I recognized you."

I tense, and his metal hand moves away as he tugs my shirt back down. "You recognized me?"

Barnes swallows, nodding and not meeting my eyes. "You look like him,"

I look at him, swallowing thickly. "Like him?"

"And Agent Carter," He meets my eyes, studying me closely. "You're theirs, aren't you?"

I swallow thickly, nodding and fighting the stinging in my eyes. "Yes," I say quietly.

"How did you survive?"

I hesitate, slowly crawling into a sitting position. "The United States government decided I was a threat."

Barnes studies me with new eyes. "How long has he known?" He asks finally.

"Two days."

Barnes nods in appreciation, his lips tightening. "His boss knows."

"Steve doesn't have a boss."

"Nicholas Fury, used to be the director of SHIELD." He says evenly. "He woke you up, the same as Steve."

"How do you know this?" I ask, looking up at him with my darkest glare.

He meets my glare unflinchingly. "When I saved Steve, I went to the Captain America exhibit at…" He pauses, seeing my confused expression. "There's an exhibit for your father at the museum. I went looking for information after remembering him."

It makes sense, but I refuse to trust someone without a decent memory. "Your story matches too well."

"Now you sound like them," He turns and grabs fresh bandages. "I'm returning you to your father tomorrow. That wound needs to finish healing."

"I can't feel it," I say coldly. "And I especially don't need your help."

"You sound just like him." He mutters. "You don't have to handle things by yourself, Sara."

I straighten too quickly, feeling the pull on my stomach. "Do not look at me like I'm Captain America."

Bucky frowns, tilting his head a fraction. "I'm not."

"You're a terrible liar," I say calmly, refusing to reveal any tells. Only God and I will know I'm lying. "You want to return me to Steve Rogers to make up for accidentally shooting his daughter in a moment of panic. You're supposed to be an assassin, not a peace advocate."

"No one said I was a peace advocate," He says, an eyebrow raising. "I'm sorry for what they made me do to you. I'm sorry for what they made me do to Agent Carter and Steve. I'm not sorry I took you with me, and I'm not sorry that I asked you to confirm my suspicions."

I release a harsh breath through my nose, trying to silence my anger. "You remember me and what you saw of my life."

He nods, not ignoring the topic shift. "I saw you and Howard-"

"If you want more information, you'll have to earn my trust," I say coolly. "No one can know what you saw Howard Stark do to me."

"I thought those were just nightmares," Barnes says quietly. "If Stark really did experiment on you-"

"His son is the last person who should know," I say coldly. "You cannot tell the Avengers. Am I understood?"

Bucky studies me for a long moment before offering a faint smile. "Whatever you say, doll."

I nod once, lying down again and forcing myself not to panic as I remember that a killer is replacing my bandages and is controlling my freedom.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"Mommy, that man keeps staring at you," I say quietly, tugging on her jacket.

Mom turns, frowning at me. "What are you talking about?"

"The man with the funny arm."

Mom grabs my arm, looking worried as she leads me towards Aunt Angie. "Angie, you need to get her out of here for a minute. Go to Howard's and wait for my call."

Aunt Angie grabs my shoulders and instantly moves, weaving through the crowd while trying to keep me facing forward. "Don't turn around, Sara. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," I answer, letting her lead me. I hear gunshots and risk a glance back to see Mommy shooting at the man with the metal arm, making me flinch.

"Don't look!" Aunt Angie snaps. "Five years old is too young to see that stuff." I flinch, and her grip loosens a fraction. "Your momma just wants to protect you. Ok?"

I nod jerkily, trying not to think as she leads me to a taxi.

"Sara?"

My eyes open, and I blink groggily and rub my eyes. I see Barnes looking at me carefully. I flinch, and then memories of yesterday flood my mind, forcing my body to relax. "Sergeant Barnes," I say calmly, nodding once.

"Bucky," He hands me something wrapped in a napkin, and I peel it open to see cinnamon toast. "I had a feeling you weren't used to everything yet."

I gingerly take a bite, relaxing at the familiarity. "Why do you say that?"

"I still don't know what everything is. People are almost as bad as Howard when it comes to making new foods." He shakes his head, and I allow myself a small smile, reaching up for the chain. "You touch that chain a lot."

I pause.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on sharing." He settles in a chair, taking out his own toast and taking a bite. "Hurry up and eat. The sooner you're done the sooner your father calms down."

I hesitate before continuing to move.

"I take it you don't get along with him?" He asks, not looking at me.

I keep eating.

"I can't say I blame you. Remembering is worse." He wipes the crumbs off of his fingers. "Did you find her?"

I swallow my bite. "Yes,"

He nods, shoving to his feet and moving towards the bedroom. "Finish up, doll."

I flinch. "Please don't call me that."

"Howard?" I nod, and he nods back. "That's what I thought. You need to tell Steve-"

"No," I say firmly.

"If he finds out what he did to you-"

"I don't care," I snap. "He left us alone. His comfort is the least of my concerns."

Bucky's jaw twitches, his eyes burning with anger. "I saw him inject you."

I crumble up the trash. "You killed the lab worker after he let go of me."

He nods, deep in thought. "I won't tell Steve if you swear to tell him about the injections."

"He already knows," I say quietly. "He doesn't know who did it."

Bucky releases a breath, shaking his head. "This is nuts."

I silently agree, rising to my feet. "Is there anywhere I can clean up?"

Bucky snaps out of his thoughts and nods, leading me towards a cramped bathroom. "Don't try to leave without me. I still have to check that wound before I can take you back."

I release a slow breath and wish I knew how to outsmart him.

…

Knock knock knock.

"He might not be in," I say quietly. "He showed me somewhere else he goes-"

The door opens, and Steve's tired eyes land on me.

"Sara," he breathes, moving forward before I can blink and wrapping me in his arms. I stand stiffly, not sure how to react, and he pulls back to stare at Bucky. "Did you help her?"

Bucky offers a small smile. "I think this is a conversation for inside, punk."

Steve smiles, wrapping an arm around me and leading me inside.

"Why are you here?" I ask carefully. If he cares as much as he claims to, he would have been at his headquarters searching.

"I was sent home." He says carefully, flushing a little as he leads the way into the living room. "Apparently I was in the way."

"Natasha," I say quietly, and he nods once. "I wish I could say I was surprised."

Steve ignores me, stopping in front of me and turning around. "How's the wound?"

"I dug the bullet out. She's healed," Bucky says. Without being asked I lift my shirt so he can see, and Steve relaxes slightly.

"She told me a few things about what happened." The Winter Soldier sits himself calmly on a stray chair.

I clear my throat. "Excuse me," I step around them and head towards my room, hearing them talk quietly, and I pick up my pace until I push open the door of my room. Nothing is out of place, and I move towards my desk and notice a small slip of paper.

Sara,

I know Steve won't find this, so don't think he's in on this. I want you to know that I'll kill you myself if you scare me like that again. I've also been talking with your mother, and while she doesn't remember who you really are, she likes you and hopes we find you.

N

P.S. I suggest you have a little mercy on the Captain. He hasn't been sleeping well and keeps himself at work all the time. I'm assuming your mother did the same whenever they thought they found him, right?

Just remember you aren't alone on this one.

I purse my lips, folding it back and slipping it into the cover of my book. I've never received a letter like this before, and while it may not make sense, it's a nice gesture.

I lift the corner of my mattress and shove the sketchbook inside, crawling into bed and letting myself listen to the sounds of the waves until exhaustion takes over, letting the world turn dark.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

"So you took down part of the government," Bucky says blandly, smirking from his seat on the bar stool. I remain hidden behind the wall, trying to decide my next move. Whether or not Bucky's stable is its own issue, let alone how the man who provided half of my genes isn't sure if I'm sane. I could try sneaking out, but with the Avenger's connections...

Steve sighs, pouring a cup of coffee. "Yes, Buck, I took down part of the government."

He laughs once. "Way to go, Miss America."

Steve grumbles a little, and I finally step out of the hallway, trying to be as silent as possible. He pauses, scanning me carefully, and I sigh heavily and say, "I feel fine."

"I know," He takes a long drink before walking towards me. "How is it healing?"

I lift my shirt, showing the pink mark near my belly button. "I think it's fine. It looks more like a bruise." Actually it looks a lot like the mark I saw when Natasha's shirt move up, but I don't think looking into it will help me escape.

He nods, and he reaches up to brush hair back from my face, making me still. "Just be careful." He moves back into the kitchen, leaving me to stand tense and confused. "Why did you rush at him?" He asks casually, and I notice that tone- controlled, quiet, emotionless. And very dangerous.

He raises an eyebrow and meets my eyes over his cup, and I lift my chin slightly. "I wanted to help."

"I told you to stay with Natasha."

"I had to do something."

He sets the mug down carefully. "You could have died."

Bucky winces, catching my attention, but I focus on the soldier in front of me. "It was worth the risk."

"Was it?" He shifts to face me completely. "What if Bucky's first instinct was to kill you instead of slow you down- no offense, Buck," He says, glancing over.

"No, you're right," Bucky's eyes access me carefully, as if trying to read my thoughts. "You had no proof I would even recognize you."

The tense a little at the reminder. "Why didn't you tell me Bucky was the shooter?" I ask quietly, staring at a spot above Steve's head.

They exchange a look. "I didn't want to scare you even more," Steve says quietly. "You're still not used to the changes, and you were panicking. I couldn't make it worse."

"Because I'm unstable."

Steve's back snaps to attention, and I wish I hadn't let that detail slip. "What did you say?"

I swallow nervously. "I'm going to spend time with Natasha today."

"No, you aren't," Steve says coldly, making me flinch. "What did you say about being unstable?"

My breaths are a little shaky, and I take a small step back. "Nothing," I whisper, unable to look at him.

"It's not," He snaps, and I flinch again. "You keep lying to my face, and I'm inclined to have Fury handle this if you can't handle change."

"Steve," Bucky snaps, and Steve anger fades quickly as he sees me shaking.

"Sara," He says quietly, looking horrified, but I spin on my heel and speed walk to my room. I can hear arguing as I slam the door, and I instantly drag my mattress off of the bed to prop it against the wall. I try not to think about when Mom showed me how to prop it and use it to replace a punching bag when necessary. Shoving the thoughts aside I shift into a fighting stance and attack, ignoring the stinging eyes and the slight pain in my fists and legs where I hit, and I finally stop when I feel stinging on my hand. I glance down in confusion to see a thin red line.

There's a knock on my door. "Sara," Natasha says calmly.

I automatically move to the door and open it, each of us sizing the other up. "I need this disinfected, please," I say quietly. Even though it will heal quickly, I don't want to test if I can become sick or not.

She glances past me. "And a mattress." I wince, and she touches my arm for a moment before heading back into the living room, me following obediently.

"Are you alright?" Steve asks worriedly, instantly sitting upright where he was perched on the couch.

"Rogers, shut up," Natasha says, moving towards the cabinet. "You shouldn't get sick if you have some of the serum, but this should help just in case." I hiss as it stings the cut, and I watch it close up. "Done. Now we need to replace the mattress."

"What happened to the mattress? Is that the pounding?" Steve asks, watching me carefully.

"She was using it as a punching bag," Natasha says dryly. "Something you would do, actually."

"Natasha," Bucky says warningly, and Natasha's sharp glare silences him.

"Just because Steve trusts you doesn't mean that I do," Natasha says coldly. "You have to earn it," Bucky stays silent, watching her, and she turns to me. "We can leave now if you're ready."

"Wait," Steve says, rising. "I still need to talk to her."

I flinch involuntarily. "I'm ready to leave."

Natasha nods, and then she's gone, leaving me to rush over behind her. I grab the door and start to pull it shut when I hear, "Sara?"

I pause. "Yes?"

It's silent, and I glance over my shoulder to see him watching me sadly. "Be careful," He says quietly.

I nod, feeling uneasy, and I quickly tug the door shut.

"He told me you were shaking," Natasha says, leaning against the wall. "What happened?"

I clear my throat slightly. "I don't like yelling," I lead the way down the hall, knowing she'll follow. "You and Steve are together, right?"

There's a pause. "Why do you say that?" She asks casually, but I can hear the harsh undertone.

I release a breath. "I can tell. Howard was… unique," I turn to her once I enter the elevator. "Unlike him, you and Steve look at each other with actual affection."

Natasha studies me for a long moment. "He thinks he loves me,"

I nod once, thinking. "You love him."

"Love is for children."

"Not always," I meet her eyes carefully. "Be grateful he's trying with you. He never came back for my mother, and we were left alone because of it. He wants you."

"He wants you too," She says, and I suddenly feel a little trapped. "You refuse to trust him, but he's waiting for you to accept him."

"How can I?" I ask dully, looking away. "He left."

"He was frozen in ice-"

"No," I say coldly. "They could have sent help. He refused to give them the information. I had to spend my life with Howard Stark because of him."

"What does Howard have to do with this?"

I snap my mouth shut, silently cursing myself. I can't afford to keep slipping up. "I would assume he's like Tony."

Natasha nods, conceding. "You should try. He wants you to see your mother, and he wants to be your father. Let him."

"I will when you decide to stop hiding your emotions from him,"

Her lips twitch into a small smile. "It's a little late for that."

I offer a small smile back, letting myself trust her. "Mom used to say he could read people."

"He can. It's annoying," The door opens, and Natasha leads the way to her mustang. "You can't hide everything from him, Sara. Sooner or later he'll see."

My mind wanders to my discussion with Bucky. "I know," I say quietly. "I just can't,"

She stops beside my door, turning to face me. "Then I suggest you don't get used to life here." She opens my door for me, but I don't move to get inside. "Sooner or later Fury will be tired of waiting, and he'll see you himself."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! I hope you all like it

Sorry this took so long! Also a shout out to JennaDiane for helping me with this story and still being willing to help me figure out what I'm doing!

Chapter Thirteen

"She's not ready," Steve says firmly.

"I don't care whether she's ready or not," Fury says firmly, and Natasha and I freeze in the doorway. I sense her shift slightly, and I touch her arm, keeping my eyes locked on the men staring each other down. To my surprise Steve's standing like he's ready to attack, his arms crossed and legs apart enough to make him look even more intimidating, and though Fury looks calm there has to be a little bit of intimidation.

A muscle in Steve's jaw ticks, and I can see his muscles tense dangerously. "She's only been awake for a few days. She's not going to understand and she already thinks she's unstable."

"Is she?" He asks calmly.

There's a long silence. "I think you're underestimating her."

"Really? And you're sure Sergeant Barnes is stable after everything HYDRA put him through?"

"Wanda went into his mind and helped make sure he remembered." Steve says harshly. "Bucky has nothing to do with this. You can't send her to school yet."

"Are you aware that it is illegal for a child to skip school?" Fury asks.

"We'll have someone tutor her until she's ready. She hasn't had time to adjust to everything yet, and sending her around a bunch of kids without her understanding is cruel."

"You don't seem to mind," I say quietly.

Fury and Steve whip around, and I avoid their eyes, jumping a fraction as Natasha touches my back. "Sara," Steve says, sounding a mix of frustrated and concerned.

"Don't," I say harshly. "I know you both think I'm unstable, and I know you both want me to adjust quickly, but I can't."

"I don't expect that," Steve says gently, moving a little closer at a pace that reminds me of someone approaching a small animal. "I think you need time to get used to things here."

"If you know about the concern, then you should understand the importance of keeping you under control."

"I'll answer any questions." I say firmly.

"Sara," Bucky warns, glancing at Fury. "I don't think you understand what you're offering."

"I know," I snap. I pause, taking a controlling breath, and try again. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"Sara," Steve says firmly. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"I don't care," I say calmly, keeping my eyes on Fury. "It's your call, Fury."

Fury straightens, looking pleased. "Follow me to the compound. We're going to interrogate you."

"I said no," Steve says, still keeping a firm and controlling voice.

"You aren't calling the shots anymore," I nod once to Fury as Natasha moves to stand beside Steve.

"You don't get to just do what you want," Steve snaps as Fury steps out into the hallway. "I'm your father."

I turn back to look at him emotionlessly. "You were never my father."

…

Fury leans forward, bracing his clasped hands on the metal table between us. I know the glass behind me conceals Steve, Natasha, and most likely Bucky. There's even a chance that Tony Stark is there with the other Avengers, waiting to find out the truth, but I don't regret what I said to Steve. He tried to talk to me, but I simply crawled into the back of Fury's car and waited for us to leave.

"What happened after Steve Rogers went into the ice?" He asks calmly.

I take a slow deep breath. "Mom- Agent Carter worked for the SSR and tried to take down the men who were after Howard Stark. After she realized she was pregnant she went to him for help, and with the help of Edwin Jarvis and Angie Martinelli she had me."

Fury nods, relaxing back in his seat. "What happened next?"

I swallow, keeping my eyes on my lap. "Agent Carter continued to work for the SSR, and Howard Stark decided to take care of me."

Fury frowns slightly at that. "Take care of you?"

I force myself to meet his eyes. "Howard provided us a home because I didn't have a father to take care of me."

Fury rises to his feet. "There was a serum injected in your blood," He says calmly, slowly pacing the floor in front of the table. "Do you know who put it there?"

I force myself to calm my shaky breaths. "Yes."

"Who?"

I swallow, choking back tears. "Howard Stark," I say quietly.

Fury stops, facing me, and I refuse to look up. "Howard experimented on you," He repeats.

I nod mutely.

There's a long pause. "I think that's enough for today." He says finally, moving towards the door. I don't say anything as he steps outside, and then I hear footsteps approach me calmly.

"Follow me," Steve says, and I flinch at the complete lack of emotion in his voice. I wordlessly rise and follow him out, keeping my head down and flinching when I pass the Avengers in the hallway and feel their eyes, and finally Steve stops outside a door.

"We'll be here until Fury is content with the information." He says, his voice businesslike. "I'll be in to check on you later." He turns to leave, not bothering to look at me.

"Steve?" I say quietly.

He stops, not looking around.

"I'm sorry,"

He doesn't say anything, and then the door shuts, leaving me to sit on the bed and put my face in my hands.

…

"Don't touch me!" I scream, trying to get away from the pain that's sure to follow. "Please! Howard, please!"

"Sara!"

I jerk into an upright position, gasping, and I look over to see Bucky in the doorway, watching me with slightly wide eyes.

I clear my throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

He doesn't speak for a long moment, and then he steps inside, leaving the door open. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shake my head quickly. "No, thank you." I clear my throat again. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

He shakes his head, sitting at the foot of the bed. "I was on my way to check on you. Steve wanted to do it, but I decided to let him sleep."

I frown at him. "Why would he want to check on me?"

Bucky sighs wearily. "He might be mad, but he's worried about you. Natasha's chewed him out about a thousand times for how he reacted, and he's been miserable ever since." He glances at me. "You're lucky. I hear she's hard to befriend."

I wonder if it's because of me or Steve. "He shouldn't be trying to take care of me," I say quietly.

He leans against the wall, making himself comfortable. "I think he should. You both need each other." I bite my lips worriedly, and he says, "Tell me about your Mom."

I swallow carefully. "She loved him."

He tilts his head, curious. "What was your life really like?"

I shift uncomfortably. "It's not a happy story."

He doesn't waver. "Neither is mine."

I take a deep breath and tell him, missing the familiar shadow in the doorway.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

"Sick," Tony mutters, moving around Bruce's lab for supplies as Bruce hits buttons on the holographic screen. "Just sick."

"Me?" I ask, tensing nervously. Any sign of sickness prompted Howard to inject me with something, and I can't go through that again.

Tony catches my nervousness and turns to face me. "Howard. He's a lot of things, but somehow I thought illegal human experimentation was beneath him."

I purse my lips, flinching as I hear the door open behind me. "Sometimes you think too highly of people."

"Like Steve," Natasha stands beside me and offers me a small smile before turning to Tony. "You have access to the blood work?"

"Yup," He goes back to typing. "And soon we'll know how much of the serum is in your blood."

"Serums," I correct automatically. "He was testing a lot of them out."

"Was he trying to see what happened to the super soldier serum?" Steve asks from my other side.

I jump, extremely tense and my heart pounding. "I don't know," I manage, trying to calm myself down. I hate people sneaking up on me. "He was trying to enhance it, so anything that happened to me health wise that wouldn't happen to you caused him to try to create another serum."

Steve nods, watching me carefully. "You don't handle being scared well."

My eyes narrow at him, and he keeps my gaze until Tony awkwardly clears his throat. "The serum's gone, but it still has to get out of your system."

I nod once, not surprised. "I'm impressed there isn't any permanent damage."

Tony and Bruce exchange a look.

"What?" Steve orders, instantly in Captain America mode.

"We're not positive there isn't any permanent damage." Bruce says, taking off his glasses. "There are signs of the super soldier serum in her blood, but we aren't sure how much was in her blood before this started."

"So it could have dimmed some of the serum," Natasha says, watching him coldly.

I lift the hem of my shirt and stare at where I used to have a red wound. "I don't think it did," I say quietly.

Steve glances at the healed skin before turning to Bruce. "If Howard did manage to dim the serum, would it affect her any other way?"

Bruce shakes his head. "There are no signs of any damage. She's safe."

Steve nods once before turning to me. "How do you feel?"

I swallow nervously. "Fine."

Steve softens a fraction. "We'd like you to come with us."

I glance at Natasha in confusion, but as usual she's completely emotionless. I see the slight warmth in her eyes that I always see around Steve, and I slip off of the metal table and follow Steve into the hallway, silently praying that whatever happens is better than being locked in Howard's lab- which happened more than it should have. Steve types in a code on the keypad before opening the door, and my eyes widen as I take in a gym with punching bags against one wall and a large mat in the center.

"Usually only Natasha and I come in here," Steve says, moving over to the mat and kicking his shoes off. "Everyone else prefers the large rooms. But since you're going to be staying with me, I want you to know you can come here any time I have meetings."

I stop scanning the room and look at him in alarm. "We'll be here a lot?"

Steve winces. "Most likely. I help train initiates and regular agents, not to mention keeping the team in line. You might not have to worry about it though if you chose to go to public school."

I bite my lip. "Mom taught me at home, but I don't mind going."

Steve thinks about it. "I think it depends on your birthday." He looks at me, waiting for me to answer his silent question.

"May 21st," I say quietly.

Steve turns to Natasha, who just shrugs. "She's probably a senior."

Steve nods once and moves onto the mat. "Your mother said you used to get into a lot of fights, right?"

I shift uneasily. "They deserved it."

He smiles a little. "Spar with me,"

I jump back. "No," I say instantly.

He studies me for a long moment, but I refuse to tell him that I'm not sure he isn't going to hurt me because of earlier. Finally he sags slightly and nods once, turning to Natasha.

"You need to talk to her, not ask her to be used as a punching bag," She deadpans. "I thought you said you heard everything last night?"

Steve and I both instantly still. "What?" I ask, my voice quiet and emotionless.

Natasha sends him a stern look. "Tell her,"

He cautiously turns to face me, his eyes sad. "I know Bucky went to you last night. I heard him leave to check on you, and I was still upset that you never told me, but I went to check on you anyway."

"Why?" I ask quietly.

He pauses, looking a little confused. "Because you're my daughter," He says simply, as if the answer is obvious. "I heard you start telling Bucky about your life, so I left pretty quickly, but I still heard."

I cross my arms, fighting back anger. "Why didn't you say anything?" I demand.

"I want you to trust me," He says softly, counteracting the bite in my voice and calming me slightly. "I'm not interested in knowing your past because I read it in a file."

I glance at Natasha, but she doesn't waver. "What about Natasha?"

He flushes slightly, but he doesn't back down. "Including Natasha. I told her everything because I love her, and she's told me some things about her past."

I glance between them, knowing that he didn't say she loves him back, and from their expressions they're well aware that I know. "Ok," I say quietly. "I'll try to trust you, but you have to do the same. I knew about Fury's concern with my stability because I overheard you two talking about it. Twice."

Natasha glances at him. "I told you she had overheard,"

Steve ignores her, focusing his attention on me. "I can only do so much with my line of work, but I won't keep things from you."

I nod once, not sure how to proceed.

"Ok, so why don't you like Steve when you said Daddy during the antidote injection?" Natasha asks calmly.

I wince. "It's similar to what happened to Tony. I used to admire him, but after Howard started experimenting on me because of the serum…" I cut myself off. "I'm willing to try." I say firmly. That's all I need to focus on, because if Mom remembered me and knew I wasn't trying she's kill me herself.

Natasha nods in understanding. "If you don't want him to come after you, then do you want to see me beat him?"

I relax, grateful for the topic change. "If you promise to do what we discussed," I say casually. Is she waits too long, she'll hurt both of them- not that my father seems to be going anywhere.

"What did you discuss?" Steve demands, looking between us calculatingly.

She glares for a moment before nodding. "We'll work out the details to the agreement later." She moves to the center of the mat and smirks. "Whenever you're ready."

Steve grins, and before I can blink they're fighting.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"You cheat," Steve mutters, walking on my right down the hallway.

"I won fair and square Rogers," Natasha says simply from my other side, catching my gaze and winking. It takes a lot of effort not to laugh at them, but Steve grins at me before sending her a half-hearted glare. She catches my arm and tugs me to a stop. "Can we meet you later? There's something we need to discuss."

He eyes us carefully, but he nods once. "I'll be in my temporary room." He stares at Natasha for a long moment before disappearing, and Natasha drags me into a conference room.

"Why do you think I need to tell Steve?" She demands, crossing her arms.

I cross my arms and glare at her. "My mother was in love with him and never told him before he was gone. Both of you could die at any time, and neither of you would really be happy."

She stares at me for a long moment. "Ok," She says finally. "Only to keep my end of the deal."

I nod once. "I'm going back into the gym. Go tell him." I turn and head towards the door.

"You don't know the code," She calls.

I glance over my shoulder. "I memorized it."

…

Steve steps out of the bathroom calmly, towel drying his hair as he walks into his room for a shirt. He lowers the towel in time to see Natasha sitting on his bed, and he pauses, aware that she's studying her lap.

"Natalia," He says quietly, using the name he can only say when they're alone.

She takes a deep breath. "Why do you love me?"

Steve pauses, halfway to her side. "That's a complicated question," He keeps his eyes steady on her slightly curled form. "Where's Sara?"

"Training. She wants me to tell you the truth," She bites her lip, and he sits beside her and gently tips her chin up to face him. "Do you trust me?"

He keeps his eyes on hers, seeing the small crack in her armor. "Yes,"

She forces another deep breath. "I love you,"

He stills, keeping his eyes on her, and as she opens her mouth to speak his lips slam into hers. She moves so she's lying on her back and runs her hands through his hair. "I love you, Natalia,"

…

I slam my fists into the punching bag, reveling in the familiar burn in my muscles and letting my mind process what I just told Natasha to do. When I was little, I wanted Steve to come back and take care of us like everyone else's father's. Now I told a woman who definitely isn't my mother to tell him she loves him.

It's hard to believe he's moved on from her. I like Natasha Romanoff, but knowing that things will be different… I'm not sure how much more I can handle before I reach my breaking point.

"Sara?"

I jerk around, my chest pounding more, and I relax when I recognize Bucky standing in the doorway. "Sergeant Barnes," I nods, trying to breathe.

"Bucky," He glances behind him. "Mind if I sneak in?"

I raise my eyebrows. "Why?"

He glances at the clock. "Sam should notice right about now that I'm missing."

"I'm not covering you," I say flatly.

He laughs once. "I just need somewhere to hide for a little while. Once Steve comes back for you- which he will- I'll leave."

I hesitate. "Ok," I say quietly, turning back to my punching bag.

Bucky stops beside me and watches me attack the bag. "How long have they been an item?"

I shrug briefly before going back to punching. "I don't know."

Bucky doesn't say anything for a long moment. "How long has it been since you've seen her?"

That stops me. "Days," I say quietly. "I've only really seen her twice."

He doesn't say anything. "I'll take you."

I tense. "No,"

"You have to see her," He protests. "She's your mother,"

"It'll only get harder and harder," I hiss, sending him a death glare.

"What's going on?"

I jump, turning to see Steve in the doorway and watching us carefully. Beside him Sam is glaring at Bucky, to calmly steps away from me.

"We were just having a conversation," He says lightly, his eyes studying me emotionlessly. I avert my eyes to the floor, feeling a little cornered, and I hear Steve sigh.

"Sam, take Bucky out to the car with Natasha. I need to talk to Sara for a moment."

I tense as I hear Sam leave, and I hear footsteps carefully move to stop in front of me. "Why are you so afraid of seeing her?" he asks quietly.

I swallow carefully. "It's hard to be around her," I say quietly. "She worked a lot when I was growing up, but at least then she remembered me."

I watch Steve's shadow nod slowly. "I can understand that, but she could also remember you."

I shake my head sadly. "If she does, it will be even harder to lose her."

He reaches out a hand and stills the fingers that play with my necklace. "What's in the necklace?"

I tense, stepping back. "I'm not ready," I blurt.

He drops his hand and makes eye contact, his eyes burning with anger. "You said you would trust me."

"I can't yet," I snap. "I told you I would try. This necklace is the most important thing I own. I can't just…" I cut myself off and shake my head, moving around him to the door.

He catches my arm and uses his serum-enhanced strength to turn me to him, his eyes no longer angry and instead calculating. "I won't mention the locket if you promise to keep seeing your mother."

I hesitate, unable to break eye contact. "Ok," I say quietly.

Steve nods once before releasing me, and we walk wordlessly down the hallway and out onto a small driveway, where Sam and Natasha are waiting with Bucky.

"I was starting to think you got lost," Natasha says dryly, smirking slightly at him.

He smirks back, stopping next to Sam. "I was a little distracted." He eyes me with mock irritation.

Sam glances at me and offers a polite nod. "Fury wanted me to tell you that school has been handled. You'll be going next week."

Steve looks a little put out. "I'm still not sure what you'll need."

"I do," Natasha says calmly, earning a grateful smile from Steve. "And I kept my end of the deal,"

"What deal?" Steve asks, looking confused.

"To finally tell you how I feel," Natasha says before I can stop her. "She made a good argument."

"What argument?" Steve demands, looking slightly irritated. I gravitate behind Bucky a little, who looks unconcerned.

"You disappeared before you and Peggy could admit you cared about each other," She says, looking him dead in the eyes. "Sara doesn't want the same thing to happen to us."

He looks at me carefully, as if considering. "I'm not sure what to say, but you're in trouble," He says decisively.

Natasha winks at me. "No, you're not."

He turns to her. "She's my daughter."

"She's my friend."

"Romanoff."

"Rogers,"

They maintain eye contact for a long moment before Natasha smirks, prompting a carefree smile from Steve before they slip inside.

Bucky pats my shoulder. "Let's go, doll."

I shrug him off and slide inside, ignoring Sam's laugh.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Steve pulls into the drop off, stopping the car and turning his gaze on me. I don't turn around, keeping my eyes on the multitude of people goofing off outside the doors. I see a bunch of boards with wheels, stranger looking shoes and even stranger clothes. A couple of people have bright colored hair, but I've quickly gotten used to it.

"Are you ready?" Steve asks finally.

I shrug, keeping my eyes outside.

There's another long pause. "Natasha and I will be here when you're finished." He says quietly. "I know this is another change, but-"

"It's fine," I cut in, not wanting another reminder of how much has actually changed. "Thank you, Steve."

He nods. "You know you can call me Dad," He says quietly. "If you want."

I hesitate. "I'm not… there yet."

He nods, but I know that it bothers him. "Be careful."

I nod, opening the door and grabbing the pale blue bag before hoisting a strap on my shoulders. I dig the sheet of paper out of my pocket and carefully make my way inside, only having to walk a little way before seeing the locker. I try to figure out the lock, and then a voice says, "Are you new?"

I jump, whipping around to see a girl slightly shorter than me, her white blond hair braided over a shoulder and her hazel eyes wide.

"That was a stupid question," She rattles on. "Sorry, I'm an idiot. Who are you?"

I snap out of the shock. "Sara."

She smiles. "Lily."

I smile back nervously. "Nice to meet you." I continue trying to open the locker.

"Try tugging when you twist." She offers. I try it, grinning when it works, and she asks, "Where did you go?"

I pause. "Go?"

She smiles patiently. "Yeah, to school last year."

Oh. "I was homeschooled."

She nods, as if it explains everything. "So you're not a transfer?"

"No?" I offer.

She laughs. "Relax, I'm one of the good ones. See that girl over there?" I follow her gaze to a girl with golden hair and bright blue eyes, standing with a group of girls. "That's Clara. Don't go near her as much as possible."

"Why?" I ask.

She sends me a bland look. "She'll be nice to you one minute and act like a witch the next."

I nod once, dragging out the motion. "Nice." She's the type of person I would fight, but I don't know how that is."

"What's your schedule?" Lily asks, nodding at the sheet of paper in my hand. I hand it over, and she grins. "We have the same classes- even art. You draw?" I nod, about to put the sketchbook away, and she asks, "Can I see it?"

I hesitate before handing it to her, and she gasps, quickly landing on a picture of Mom. "Wow, this is… amazing. Who is she?"

"My mom," I offer, feeling uncomfortable with the praise.

"Cool," She studies me carefully. "You look like her."

I shift a little, tugging my black aviator a little tighter around my shoulders. "Thanks,"

She closes the book and hands it over. "I'd put the jacket in the locker, then I'll take you to class."

I nod, glancing around to see Clara staring right at me.

…

"World War II," Our teacher, Mr. Brown, says, stopping in front of the classroom. "Who can tell me who took down Baron Strucker?"

Clara raises a manicured hand. "Captain America."

"And what was his real name?"

I hesitantly raise my hand. "Steve Rogers."

"Excellent, Miss… Rogers," He raises his eyebrows, looking at me with upturned eyes. "I assume you've heard the story multiple times then?"

I nod once. "Constantly."

He smiles slightly as he sets the paper down, and I sag slightly with relief. No one has asked if I'm related to Steve, not that anyone would suspect, but Clara's glare makes me tense again.

"Well, let me refresh everyone's memory," Mr. Brown says, starting to pace the front of the room. "In the 1940s, Steve Rogers enrolled for the military under yet another illegal form. Scientist Dr. Erksine, along with Howard Stark, created a serum that would create the perfect soldier. Erksine admired Rogers determination and chose him to test the serum, and it worked. Steve Rogers grew almost two feet taller, his muscles were enhanced-"

"I wonder what else was enhanced," Clara whispers loudly.

I have to swallow a little puke.

"- and he was able to fight for the military." Mr. Brown glares at her. "He helped sell war bonds before saving the 107th, more specifically his friend Sergeant James Barnes."

I start sketching on a spare sheet of paper.

"Steve Rogers went into the ice after killing Strucker, until he woke up 70 years later. Now," He stops to face us. "You will be required to write an essay focusing on a specific aspect of his life- pre serum or post serum." He grabs a sheet of paper and starts reading down the list. "Clara, you will write about the physical changes caused by the serum."

Clara smirks.

I turn my attention to my sketch.

"Lily, his relationship with Sergeant Barnes,"

Lily nods once, instantly scribbling something down.

"Sara, his relationship with Peggy Carter."

I jump, my grip tightening and accidentally breaking the pencil.

"You're insanely strong," Lily whispers, watching me pick up the pieces. "Want to do our research together?"

I offer a small smile, hiding my shaky hands. "Sure."

"Tomorrow after school good?"

I glance at the clock. "I need to check with my father first."

"Wow, you still call him father. Cool. I've never met someone who's done that." I tense involuntarily, and she continues without noticing. "That's fine. I'll let you know tomorrow."

I nod, thinking about the phone in my bag and wondering if she'll teach me how to use it. "Of course."

I glance over to find Clara studying me calculatingly.

…

"How was it?" Steve asks as I slide into the backseat.

"Fine. I have an essay due and a girl wants me to study with her tomorrow."

"Sure," Natasha says. "I'll teach you how to text. What's it on?"

I wince, looking at the rubric. "Steve and Mom's relationship."

There's an awkward silence.

"I could help you with that," Steve says carefully. "Your mother probably could as well."

"I might ask her, but I remember most of the stories, and I don't think I can use you as a source without raising some questions."

He shrugs. "I can tell you if it's accurate then." His arm moves, and I know he's taking Natasha's hand.

I lean back in my seat and close my eyes, pretending I didn't see the sadness in Natasha's eyes.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

A manicured hand slams on my desk, making me pause my sketch before pressing on. "Sara," A familiar voice snaps.

I continue my first sketch of Natasha. "Yes?" I ask, not looking up. Another hand makes a grab for my pencil, but I keep it out of her grip and raise my eyebrows. "Can I help you?" I ask, trying to keep myself calm.

Clara glares down at me. "I've been watching you-"

"Stalker much?" Lily snaps, dropping into the seat beside me.

Clara ignores her, keeping her icy blue glare on me. "You haven't worried at all about your project- which is the hardest one, by the way."

I shrug, closing my sketchbook.

"Some people actually have brains," Lily clips, sending her a dark glare.

Clara turns her eyes to her. "Shut up," She says dismissively.

"Hey," I say harshly, tensing. "Leave her alone."

"Stay out of it," She snaps.

Without thinking I lunge over the table, knocking her down, but before I can say anything she grabs my hair and yanks, making me cry out in pain.

"You stupid little bitch!" She hisses. She throws me down and lands a surprisingly solid hit to my face, and I hear a few people cheering as I lunge and throw her off of me, trying not to fight back.

"Break it up!" A voice yells, and the crowd parts as a man walks towards us, and I try to watch him despite getting punched over and over again. "Both of you, follow me."

Lily helps me up and whispers, "Be careful."

I wince, feeling the small ache, and duck my head so that my hair hides my bruises healing themselves.

"In," He hisses.

We both drop into a chair as he goes into a filing cabinet, tugging out a couple of papers and dialing on his phone.

"Hello, Mr. Rogers, I'm calling about your daughter." He freezes, eyes widening. "Captain, I- I'm so sorry, but your daughter has been in a fight." He's quiet for a long moment, listening. "Thank you, Captain. I'll see you soon." He hangs up, stares at me for a long moment, and then dials Clara's mother.

I glance over to find her watching me with her eyes narrowed.

I shift uncomfortably.

A few minutes later Steve walks in with Natasha at his side, both watching me emotionlessly, and I wince as they slide into the extra chairs.

"Captain Rogers," The man says, stumbling over himself to shake his hand. "It's an honor. I had no idea that she was your daughter, or-"

"It's fine," Steve says, cutting him off and using his Captain America voice. "What happened?"

The man opens his mouth to speak, but before he can say anything a tall, beautiful blonde woman slides inside and settle beside Clara.

"Mrs. Jones," He says, nodding to her. "I found these two in the middle of a fist fight."

"She attacked me for no reason!" Clara exclaims, sounding like the victim. "It was all I could do to defend myself!"

I straighten at that. "Sir, you walked over as she was punching me repeatedly."

"You don't have any bruises! I will!"

"You tried to rip my hair out!"

"Enough!" The man snaps, prompting us to shut up. "According to witnesses, Sara did attack first."

Clara smirks at me in triumph.

"What was the fight about?" Steve asks, crossing his arms and watching the man carefully.

"What does it matter? Clearly your daughter doesn't understand how to control herself." Clara's mother inspects her, looking at the future injuries with disgust.

"Your daughter is just as guilty as mine," Steve says calmly, and I flinch nervously. He glances at me, slightly concerned, but he quickly focuses on Mrs. Jones again. "The only reason she is not bruised is because the serum allows her to heal faster."

"I knew it!" Clara yells, jumping and pointing at me accusingly. "You were too casual about having the hardest assignment in history! Does Lily know?"

"Lily?" Steve asks, glancing at me.

"Sara's identity is a secret for safety reasons," The man says calmly. "Both of you will be dismissed for a few days."

"Actually, I don't think she should be in a school where she can be insulted so easily." Steve says casually. "We'll be enrolling her somewhere else."

The man straightens quickly. "Now wait a minute-"

"Sara," He prompts, and I instantly stand and let him lead me out, one hand on my back and another taking Natasha's hand.

"Sir," The principal tries, but Steve's already leading me outside.

"Get your things. We'll talk about this at home," He says calmly.

I wince, nodding and moving ahead, using the serum to listen in.

"-this," Steve says quietly. "I thought she only fought bullies,"

"You don't know what happened yet," Natasha whispers calmly. "If she's anything like you- and she is- there was a good reason."

I tune them out. I shouldn't have attacked her so soon, but after I've seen her treat Lily like she was nothing, I knew she was a bully. I wordlessly take my jacket out of the locker and see Lily walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh," She calls, rushing over and crushing me in a hug. I stand kind of awkwardly, not sure how to respond, and she jumps back, scanning my face. "I thought for sure she'd hurt you, but it's like nothing ever happened."

I shift uncomfortably. "Lily-"

"Who is this?" Steve asks, and we both turn to see Steve and Natasha watching us cautiously.

Lily's jaw drops, and she looks between me and them a few times. "Steve Rogers is your father," SHe breathes, looking stunned.

I touch her arm quickly. "This is confidential," I warn quietly.

"How?" She asks, still lost in her daze.

I sigh irritably. "Peggy Carter," She blinks, staring at me, and I press on. "You can't tell anyone, ok?"

She nods, going back to herself, and looks at Steve nervously. "Could I ask you a few questions for my project?" She asks hesitantly. He nods once, and she suddenly whips to face me again. "That's why you were so calm! And you broke the pencil!" She freezes. "Clara did hit you, didn't she?" She demands. "That lying, pathetic excuse of a-"

"I'm fine," I reassure her. "Are you alright?"

She nods, rubbing her arm. "None of her friends had a chance to find me, and no one knows you were defending me. It's going to be ugly."

I bite my lip. "I may be leaving,"

Her face falls, but she whips out her phone. "Give me your number." I awkwardly try to do it, Lily being patient and helping, and she nods once before giving me a huge hug, leaving me not much choice except to hug her back. "Be careful, ok? Clara's going to be out for blood."

I nod once, turning to Steve's contemplative expression, and he doesn't say a word as we move towards Natasha's car, leaving me to wonder how bad this explosion is going to be.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

I tie my long dark curls up in a messy bun, trying not to look at the newly healed skin. I've never been comfortable with my skin healing itself so quickly, especially when I got into fights, but now that I've cleaned off the dried blood, I feel even worse. I wouldn't be this way if it weren't for Howard, and now Steve is angry with me for defending someone.

Maybe I really am unstable.

I force myself to take a deep breath before stepping out, my locket digging into my hand as I grip it tightly, and I hesitate outside of the living room, seeing Steve and Natasha standing only centimeters away from each other.

"I don't understand," Steve whispers. "That girl-"

"Lily," Natasha says quietly.

"Lily said that Sara was defending her, but if she started the fight-"

I clear my throat and step forward, and Steve turns, forcing the room into an uncomfortable silence.

"You don't need to be worried," He says quietly, glancing at my hand messing with my locket.

I purse my lips. "I heard you both talking at school and before I came in. I think I should be worried."

He offers a faint smile, but we both know it's forced. "Sit down,"

I force myself closer to them, but I refuse to sit. "What do you want to know?"

Steve looks like he wants to argue, but he eventually decides against it. "When did you meet Lily?"

"My first day," I answer instantly. "She helped me."

He nods once. "What really happened with Clara?"

I knew it was coming. "She approached me and was angry because I wasn't worried about the project."

Steve tilts his head. "Why did you attack her?"

I wince, shifting slightly. "I attacked too soon."

"Sara," He says gently.

I glare in his eyes. "She sounded like she would attack her if she didn't stop talking. Lily's mentioned how Clara and her friends work, and I didn't want to wait and watch her get hurt."

Natasha stares at Steve. "Something you would do."

He glances at her before focusing on me again. "I thought Peggy talked to you about fighting."

"I wasn't going to watch my only normal friend get hurt." I say coldly.

Steve winces, turning to look at Natasha. "Did you look into Clara's family?"

"She's a teenager," She deadpans. "They attack each other a lot, especially females."

"Just do what you can. I don't like how her mother was acting." He stands, looking at me carefully. "Bucky and Sam are coming. Just… stay here."

I sag a little, never liking disappointment, and Natasha glances at me with a little pride before following him into the hall. I sigh, grab my sketchbook, and start sketching. All I can picture is Clara's face, and I let myself zone out, thinking about Lily and the long-forgotten pain from fighting.

"What are you doing?" Sam explodes.

I jump, staring at him with wide eyes, and I follow his gaze to see him staring at my sketch.

"I'm just sketching," I say shakily. "Sam-"

Bucky snags my book and hands it to Sam, watching him snap a picture and type on his phone. It dings instantly, and Sam slips his iPhone back in his pocket. "Natasha's getting in touch with Fury." He eyes me carefully. "Do you know her last name?"

"Jones," I say quietly.

Sam doesn't say anything for a long moment. "Her real last name is Rumlow. He works for HYDRA." He shakes his head. "I don't know how they missed it."

I still. "I thought HYDRA was gone," I say quietly, my voice shaking a little. "They died when Steve sacrificed himself and-"

"Taking out their leader didn't stop them." Sam cuts in. "They only grew stronger until they breached the government- and our old agency."

"SHIELD," I say quietly. "Mom founded it with Howard and Colonial Phillips."

Bucky nods. "Steve took them down while I was still under HYDRA's control and was still going after him before Ultron's attack."

"Ultron?" I ask.

Bucky and Sam exchange a look. "I'll pull up the footage," Sam says, grabbing a laptop.

…

"I'm not going to ask you again," Steve says, phone to his ear as he looks out the window. "If that was really Rumlow's daughter, I don't want her going to public school."

"That defeats the purpose of her adjusting," Tony says, clearly still playing with his spare parts.

"I don't care," He says firmly. "She's been alone with Rumlow's daughter. What would you do if your daughter was alone with a child of one of the Ten Rings terrorists?"

"I don't have a daughter."

"That you know of," Natasha mutters.

Steve and Tony both ignore her. "I get it, Cap. I just think she's had enough of being left out of things."

Steve sighs, watching the building Peggy's in as they drive past. "We'll finish this later. Until then keep looking for Rumlow." He hangs up and sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"We'll find him," Natasha says blandly, eyes locked on the road.

"We missed him," He says harshly, shifting in his seat. "If she had gotten close to Clara-"

"She didn't," Natasha cuts in. "Lily warned her." She pauses. "Have you talked to her yet?"

"She wants to see Sara tonight and ask about her project."

She doesn't speak for a long moment. "You need to spend more time with her,"

Steve doesn't say anything. "She doesn't trust me."

"She said she would try." She says sharply. "You may not have asked for her, but every time you two try to fix things it gets worse. Fix it."

Steve opens his mouth to answer, but he phone rings, making him sigh before digging it out. He instantly recognizes the number and frowns before lifting it to his ear. "What is it?"

"Sir, it's about your friend Margaret Carter. I'm afraid she's passed away."

Steve quickly ends the call before picking up the phone. "Sam? Put Sara on the line. We need to talk."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

I sit in silence in the car, staring at my lap as Bucky taps his real thumb against the steering wheel. I know he's waiting for me to ask questions about her, but my mind is completely blank. I feel numb, as if I'd finally lost the ability to feel, and Bucky finally says, "Steve's waiting outside the door. I'll be up later, and he'll take you to her. Fury's doing us a favor by keeping her here until you see her."

I nod, not saying anything.

"He's not angry with you," Bucky offers.

I still stay silent.

He sighs, and the rest of the ride is silent until I see Steve waiting outside. "Be careful," He says, unlocking the door, and I wordlessly step out and move towards Steve. For a long moment we don't say anything, me keeping my eyes downcast and him staring straight ahead as we ride the elevator up to her floor.

"I've already talked to Fury," He says quietly. "There can't be a large funeral, but we can go to it if you want."

I glance at him sideways, waiting to see his reaction, but he remains stoic, using the face I've seen when the news replayed one of his speeches. No opinion, no emotion, nothing.

"Her niece will be there," He says quietly. I look at him sharply, and he says, "Sharon."

I shake my head. "I haven't heard the name."

"It was after you were born." He turns his head to look at me carefully. "Are you alright?" I nod wordlessly, and he sighs, focusing on the wall again until the doors open.

Fury is standing in the hallway, his eye studying me carefully. "I assume you're going to be able to handle this."

It's not a question, and I know better than to pretend it is. "I'm stable," I say coldly.

"Sara," Steve says quietly.

Fury's eyes narrow, and I reach up and unclip the chain at my neck before taking Steve's hand and pressing it to him. "Don't make me regret trusting you." He looks at me curiously, about to speak, but I move past Fury and the few agents to stand in the doorway, staring at the blonde woman sitting on Mom's bed, next to her motionless body.

The woman glances up, and she jerks to her feet, hand moving to her belt. "Who are you?" She demands.

"Who are you?" I counter, crossing my arms and glancing at my mother's body.

She follows my gaze, and the next second her gun is pointed at me, making me jump back a step. "Whatever you want, it's not here."

"What are you talking about?" I demand, my hand touching the wall to steady myself.

"Sharon," A strong voice rings out, and I risk a glance over to see Steve leveling a look at her. "Stand down."

Sharon lowers her gun, but her brown eyes are still glaring at me. "Who is this?"

"Your cousin."

She wavers, glancing between her aunt's body and him. "How?"

"She was put in the ice," Steve's voice leaves no room for discussion, and he turns to me and asks, "Are you alright?"

I nod, keeping my eyes on her body. "How?"

"She died in her sleep." Sharon keeps her eyes on me, and I know she's sizing me up.

I nod once, still staring at her body, and I hear her ask, "Who's the father?"

"I am," I turn to look at him, staring at him and looking for some kind of reaction, but I see nothing but sincerity. "Fury's waiting to take the body when we're finished."

Sharon glances at me before walking out without another word.

"The pictures," Steve says quietly. "You left them there?"

"It's how she gave it to me," I say just as quietly. "I didn't want to change it."

Steve doesn't say anything for a long moment, and I cautiously step to the edge of the bed, thinking about how peaceful she looks. My mother has always been beautiful; age never changed that. But seeing her gone… I release a shaky breath, reaching a trembling hand out and taking her cold one. I bite my lip so I don't sob out loud, but it's as if the last ten days haven't mattered, haven't counted for anything, because I'm still alone in a world I can't understand.

A warm hand lands on my shoulder, making me jump, and I'm being pulled into a solid chest that I instantly recognize as Steve, and I let him hold me as I finally let go, sobbing into his chest and feeling him squeeze me tightly. After a long moment I pull away, wiping my eyes before straightening. Steve only looks at me with concern, and I nod once before moving past him, leaving him alone to mourn his first love.

I only spare Fury a glance before moving to the window, hearing a faint thump and noticing the fire escape. I slowly lift the window open, glancing back to see Fury and his agents walking into the room, and I slip outside before having my head slammed into the brick. Dazed, I grab long curly hair and spin, knocking her into the wall before shoving back. I stare at Clara, aware of the hatred in her eyes, and before she can attack I bolt, running up the stairs and hearing her not too far behind. I make it to the roof before spinning, only for her to tackle me to the ground with her hands squeezing my throat. I gasp, grabbing her arms, and I buck my hips enough to knock her off balance before ramming my knees up, flipping her off of me while spinning away from her. Before I can fully rise to my feet she aims a roundhouse kick to my head, and I duck, trying to only block her hits and not attack her.

"Did you know they make poison that disappears from the bloodstream?" She asks, panting as she stops and stares at me darkly. I take the moment to breathe, trying to focus, and she presses on. "Daddy told me that I should have tried to kill you when I had the chance. I suspected, of course, especially with HYDRA's eyes on you from the moment you were born, but once you woke up we temporarily lost you. I should have known better."

I shake my head, taking a step back. "You killed her," I say quietly.

She smirks darkly. "Of course. She never spoke about what we needed, so Daddy sent someone to inject her. Dead in minutes."

My hands are shaking in either rage or grief, but I try to rein it in. Breathe, Sara, breathe.

"Daddy wants your blood," She says calmly. "He knows about Howard's experiments. He thinks they were a great idea. Kept you familiar with pain, the way HYDRA intended."

"Shut up," I snap.

"Did I strike a nerve?" She smiles mockingly, and I know I won't be able to control myself. "Should I target your father instead? Kill him and leave you with no one else?"

That did it. I surge forward before she can react, but I accidentally use the serum and kick her too hard, causing her to lose her balance and fall off the roof. I hear her scream, and I dart over to the edge of the roof, but she's gone, her body lying on the ground. My mouth opens, but I can't do anything but cover my mouth with a hand and curl, my body shaking. I'm only vaguely aware of footsteps running up to me from behind, and Steve pulls me to him, holding me as I sob and shushing me.

I know he's looking at the body.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

I sit in silence, staring blankly at the wall as I curl my knees to my chest. I can't stop thinking about Clara, her horrified face as she fell, her terrified scream, her lifeless body at the bottom. I shudder, squeezing my eyes shut, and I curl even more around myself before hearing a knock on the door. I jump, staring at the door, and another knock forces me to rise from my seat and open the door to look blankly at Natasha.

"Can I help you?" I ask emotionlessly.

She pushes past me, turning and dropping on my bed effortlessly, watching me shut the door behind her and drop beside her.

"How long?" I ask, barely glancing at her left hand.

She gingerly touches the ring. "Not long after she died," She looks at me steadily. "He said he would have done it later, but he wanted to prove that he had moved on." I nod once, bringing my knees to my chest, and she asks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Would you?" I ask dryly.

Her lips twitch in a slight smile, but she says nothing, leaving us both in silence.

…

"It's not stability I'm worried about," Steve growls into his phone, glancing into the hallway where Natasha went to talk to Sara. "Sara hasn't been the same since her mother died, and we both know it's because of Rumlow."

"Clara Rumlow's death is not a top priority on our radar," Fury answers. "It does help us, but now we have a timetable. If we don't find him soon, he'll come after her."

"Then find him," He says coldly.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"Send Sam and Bucky. Whoever else they want to take. I don't care what it takes, just find him and help my daughter." Steve hangs up, breathing hard, and he hears a noticeable lack of sound coming from Sara's room. Frowning, he pads down the hall and leans against the doorframe with crossed arms, meeting Natasha's eyes. She shakes her head slightly, and he tries not to sag, concerned eyes on his daughter. She glances at him once, her normally bright blue eyes looking empty, and she stares into space again. He tilts his head for Natasha to follow him out, and when they're out of her general earshot he whispers, "Nothing?"

"She noticed the ring and asked how long, but there wasn't much else. She didn't want to talk about it, so I figured keeping someone around her would help a little." He nods once, shifting slightly, and he glances that way again, and she adds, "Think about what Bucky would do for you. She's your daughter; she needs to be treated like you would."

Steve says nothing, thinking about that. "Let's call Bucky over," He says finally. "Bring her in and see if she'll watch a movie with us. If we keep her around people she might bounce back faster."

Natasha shakes her head. "You want him after Rumlow. You need to think of a compromise," Her eyes land on the window. "The water."

He follows her gaze. "She loves the water," He straightens. "Find her and yourself a suit. There's a gym nearby that we can get private access to."

She nods once, disappearing, and he releases a breath, glancing into her room again and praying it works.

…

"Wasn't Sara your mother's name?" Natasha asks, sitting next to me on the edge of the pool.

Steve keeps treading water in front of us, considering his words. "It was spelt differently, but yeah. Peggy wasn't stupid."

Natasha easily pushes herself off of the side, and Steve catches her just as easily, smiling up at her before tugging her into a kiss. I look away, not worried about the affection so much as how relaxed they seem to be despite being near a murderer.

Murderer.

I've always hated that word, especially when Mom would use it to describe someone she arrested or took down. It always meant monster to me, and knowing that I've become one-

Steve swims in front of me, arms braced on either side of my hips. "A dame like you shouldn't look so sad."

I only look at him. "I'm not a dame."

"Yes, you are." I aim a light kick to his stomach, not trying to hurt him and not surprised when he doesn't react. "I thought you loved swimming."

"I do," I glance around the empty pool, seeing Natasha floating her back. "I just… after everything…"

"Hey," he says firmly, startling me into looking at him. "You weren't trying to kill her. She pushed you too far-"

"She killed Mom," I say quietly.

Steve pauses, wincing a little. "Sara-"

"She said they made a drug that disappeared from the blood stream and that her father injected her with it," My hands tighten around the rim of the concrete pool. "They killed her."

"Don't think about that," He says calmly, though I know he isn't calm at all. "I know you're upset, but sometimes things happen that are outside of our control." I meet his eyes, and he adds gently, "You didn't intentionally kill her. Yeah, you didn't like it, but you did what you had to. She was going to hurt you and took the time to attack you."

I release a breath. "Ok."

"Ok," He nods once, pushing away a little. "Now get in. I didn't drag you out of your room for you to sit there."

I smile a little, the first slightly happy feeling I've had in weeks, and Steve obviously relaxes, watching me hop in and swim over to him. "Have you ever raced?"

"I could beat you any day," He says with a smirk.

I shake my head. "Don't get cocky, Captain," I take off, swimming towards the other side with Steve right behind me, and I force myself not to think, not to feel, and especially not to dwell on the man watching in the window.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, here’s the last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this and I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter Twenty One

I gasp a little, dabbing my face and neck with a towel and pretending not to notice how Steve and Natasha are flirting while they spar. So far I’ve managed to avoid breaking the supposedly unbreakable punching bag (though I have seen Steve do it numerous times), but all of this work is just a reminder that I need to talk to Steve about the locket.

“What happened?”

I turn around to see Steve behind me, looking concerned.

I shake my head. “Just thinking.” I hesitate. “How do you feel about the locket?”

He says nothing for a long moment. “I have the same picture of Peggy in my compass,” He says quietly. “Natasha knows. Why did you leave the picture of me in there?”

I shift uncomfortably. “That’s how Mom gave it to me.”

“It’s before the serum,” He says quietly.

“I know,” I whisper.

There’s a beat, and a hesitant hand lands on my shoulder. “I know you’ve hated me for years, but I am glad you’re with me.” He moves back towards Natasha, and I tighten my grip on the locket before stating to unwrap my hands.

Why he would want a bastard daughter, I don’t know, but after losing Mom… I’m glad I’m not alone too. He’s given me space while making sure I eat and take care of myself, and I’m slowly getting better.

At least, about Mom. Clara is an entirely different battle.

“I’m going to walk in the courtyard,” I call, turning to where Natasha has managed to pin Steve and shove his face into the mat.

He turns his head so he can speak. “Just be careful.”

“If the recruits give you problems, show them what I taught you,” Natasha adds.

“Nat,” Steve sighs, but she ignores him, smirking at me and giving me a wink. I smile, turning to leave the Avengers Headquarters gym, and I offer Sam a nod as I pass.

“Is Nat winning?” He asks.

I pause, turning to face him. “Yeah,”

He grins, shaking his head. “I thought so,”

I laugh a little, turning to continue my trip and ignoring the stares of the recruits. Ever since the attack, Fury decided that we needed to go public about my existence. Now everyone knows I’m Steve Rogers’ daughter, which wouldn’t be a problem if the recruits didn’t ask me about the serum all the time.

I sigh as the sun hits my skin, stepping into the courtyard and feeling a small breeze cool me off. I casually make my way to the bench to sit down, and then I hear a faint click. I whip around, preparing for a fight, only to see a man who looks a little like Clara pointing a gun at me.

“Rumlow,” I whisper.

“Miss America,” He sneers, and I wish Steve was here. “You killed my daughter.”

I wince. “It was an accident.”

He laughs once humorlessly. “If she died, she was too weak,” He moves closer, forcing me to inch back. “Your daddy owes me a lot. He took down my team and tried to kill me.”

“You did it to yourself,” I say firmly, trying to sound calm and imitate Steve’s Captain America voice. “HYDRA will never win against the Avengers.”

“Maybe not yet, but soon you will all bow to us,” He cocks the trigger, and I force myself not to flinch. “Your father took my team away, so I took away the first love of his life. Of course, I didn’t expect you to go after my daughter in the process, but that only means I get to take you from him, just like he took my daughter from me.”

“I killed her,” I say firmly. “Not him. If you have problems, you come to me.”

“Oh, you’re paying for it,” He promises. “Imagine the poor Captain coming to check on his precious daughter, only to find her dead. He’ll look for who did it only to find his entire team dead, and then I’ll come for him.”

“No, you won’t,” I say coldly. “You’ve killed enough people.”

He laughs. “HYDRA could never kill enough roadblocks, and you’re the biggest.” He shoots, and I duck, slamming into his gut and forcing him to fall back. I knock the gun away and slam my elbow into his face, and he quickly grabs my neck and flips, pressing me into the stone and squeezing my neck. I gasp, clinging to his hand, but he doesn’t waver as I struggle to breathe, unable to fight him off and feeling the exhaustion, feeling the numbness, starting to see spots-

A single gunshot rings out, and Rumlow falls back, a single bullet in the center of his forehead. I instantly roll onto my stomach, holding my throat and coughing. I’m vaguely aware of someone running over, and then a hand is rubbing my back, waiting for me to finish. I take a couple of wheezing breaths before forcing myself to my feet, and I turn to see Steve watching me with nothing but concern.

“Dad,” I choke out, moving and wrapping my arms around his middle. He shushes me quietly, rubbing my back soothingly and kissing the top of my hair as I sob. I faintly hear   
Bucky tell him Rumlow’s dead, but I only feel Steve nod, still holding me tight.

“Is she alright?” Natasha asks worriedly.

I look up from Steve’s chest, meeting her eyes. “I’m sorry,” I whisper. “I didn’t mean to cause problems.”

Steve brushes hair from my face. “You didn’t cause problems. Did he hurt you?” I shake my head wordlessly, and he sighs, sagging with relief as he pulls me against him again.

“I’ll go tell Bruce to get ready to check her over,” Natasha says easily. “You two take your time. I’ll also find Fury and deliver the news before joining you.”

Steve nods once. “Thank you, Natasha,”

I see Nat smile, sending me another concerned glance before disappearing inside.

“It’s ok, doll,” Steve says quietly, rubbing my back again. “I’m not going to let them take you from me.”

And then I understand.


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I… really don’t like how I ended this, but it’ll have to work because I also don’t know how else to end it XD Thank you all so much for reading this!

Epilogue

One Year Later

“Sara,” Steve calls, causing the Avengers to all turn and look at me. I force myself to my feet and pad towards the hospital room, fingering the chain around my neck and bracing myself for whatever feelings I may get seeing this.

Natasha is sitting up on the hospital bed, a light green bundle in her arms. Beside her, perched on the edge of the bed, is Steve, kissing her temple. He glances up and sees me, smiling and looking excited. Of course he’d feel that way. This is technically the first. “Come here.”

I force my legs to move, stopping a little farther away, but Steve wraps an arm around my shoulders and tugs me to his side. “Stop it,” He says, and I still my fingers. “You don’t need to be nervous.”

I shift on my feet a little. “This is your first kid-”

“You’re our first,” Steve says firmly, and I glance at the hand on my shoulder to see the gold band on his left finger.

“Besides, he’s a freak of nature,” Natasha says lightly.

Steve sighs heavily, and I fight down a smile. They’ve fought about this since the beginning. “Natasha-”

“I thought I wouldn’t be able to have children,” She says calmly. “Technically this shouldn’t be possible.”

I lean over in front of Steve to get a closer look, and I swear he’s going to look exactly like Steve. His strawberry blonde hair has already been brushed from his face, and he opens his eyes to reveal a pale but somehow different  
shade of blue.

“Wow,” I say quietly.

Natasha smiles at me. “He has your nose.”

I roll my eyes. “Dad’s nose,”

“It counts,” He scrubs my head, making me shove him back. “He’s amazing.”

I force a smile. I still feel uncomfortable. This is their first baby; they should have some space. “Want me to get the others?”

Natasha sighs. “I’d rather see them tomorrow.”

I glance towards the door. “They’ve been here the entire time…”

“I’ll get it,” He says, kissing my head before moving into the hallway.

“He’s right,” Natasha says quietly. “You’re our first child. Whether I adopted you or not, you’re my daughter.”

I feel some tears at that, but I force them back. “Thanks,” I say quietly.

She offers her arms, and with shaky hands I take the baby from her, bouncing him a little. I’m almost scared to break him; he’s so small, but he grins a little at me, and I can’t help but smile back.

“Hi,” I say quietly, perching beside Natasha. “I’m Sara.” He reaches out and grabs a strand of hair. “No, buddy. Leave my hair alone.”

“Let go of your sister,” Steve says gently, making me jump. He calmly reaches out and pries my hair from his grip before tossing it over my shoulder.

“I think James likes you,” Natasha says, smiling at us.

I shrug a little, watching him yawn. “I wouldn’t know. I’m not good with kids.”

Steve laughs a little. “You could’ve fooled me.”

I ignore that. “Is it someone else’s turn? I don’t want to-” I don’t finish, because we all know what I was going to say.

A nurse walks in the door. “I’m going to put the baby to rest until feeding time, alright?” She effortlessly takes the baby from my arms, and Natasha yawns as the nurse disappears.

“Rest,” Steve orders lovingly, brushing hair from her face.

Natasha yawns, and she’s out in seconds.

Steve turns his attention to me. “How are you?”

I shrug. “Fine, I guess. I’m not the one who had a baby,”

His lips twitch. “I mean are you feeling better.”

I bite my lip. Everything with Clara and Mom has gotten better since the wedding and the baby, but knowing Mom is dead is… difficult. “I’ll be ok.”

He tugs me into a hug, kissing the top of my head. “I love you, Sara.”

I squeeze him back. “I love you too, Dad.”


End file.
